Tragedia Espectral
by Vixen888
Summary: Danny murio junto a sus padres en medio de una masacre provocada por el dictador Vlad Masters y permanecio en el mundo de los vivos como fantasma esperando vengarse. En su misión aparecen Sam y Tucker, que lo ayudaran con su objetivo...
1. Tu doloroso pasado

**Danny Phantom:**

**Tragedia Espectral**

**Capitulo uno:** Tu doloroso pasado

Pasaba más de media noche y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas y esos sueños eran tan repetitivos cada vez que se iba a dormir sabía lo que sucedería, se vería a si misma en el cementerio cerca de una lápida en la que estaba inscrito: "La sed de sangre del espectro no callara", no sabia lo que significaba, pero al tocar aquellas letras arcaicas grabadas en la piedra, imágenes sangrientas de la muerte de una familia, o más bien asesinato, a manos de un hombre misterioso que ocultaba su identidad entre las sombras nocturnas era una visión bastante poderosa, era como si se teletransportara a aquel lugar justo en ese momento, y por más que tratara de ayudarlos no podía tocar ni cambiar nada, ni siquiera hablar, pues quedaba enmudecida. En cuanto terminaba aquella escena y regresaba al cementerio acababa toda empapada y teñida de sangre.

Si los sueños eran alguna de predicción debía asegurarse de que lo fueran, así que esa noche de luna llena se encontraba ahí, buscando, esperando sentada en la losa de una tumba, y cuando menos se lo esperaba lo vio parado ahí, enfrente de una lápida, la lápida que había visto en sus sueños… pero ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Hola- saludo acercándose a el al tiempo que este giraba para ver de quien se trataba un tanto sorprendido-Crei que era la única que…-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-la interrumpió cortante.

-¿Qué que estoy haciendo aquí?-se molesto al notar su descortesía pero se lo pasaba por que de cierto modo tenia razón, ya que no debían incumbirle los asuntos de otras personas-Yo estoy aquí siguiendo un presagio, algo que tiene que esta relacionado con esa tumba y vine por que quería saber que era-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la chica-¿La tumba de mis padres?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la tumba de mis padres contigo?-

-¿tus padres?-pregunto, de pronto mirando bien se percato de que ese chico no era humano –Tu moriste…-menciono con voz baja como tratando de no ser escuchado pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara. El solo se dio vuelta evitando la mirada de la joven, ¿Qué chico tenia el cabello blanco y decir que era normal? Por supuesto que lo había notado, pero ¿Cómo sabia que el había muerto?

-¿Qué eres y por que tratas de buscar una conexión con mi familia¿-le pregunto un tanto disgustado en medio de la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Soy Sam, Samantha, y como hechicera tuve una premonición en la que tenia que estar aquí presente en esta noche y aquí estoy-le explico-pero no esperaba encontrarme con un fantasma.

El la escucho y se quedo callado un momento ¿una hechicera? ¿Qué quería lograr con aquello?-Y ya que estas aquí que quieres?-pregunto un tanto fastidiado.

Esta lo miro furtiva, sentía que aquel chico debió haber sufrido algo terrible en vida para comportarse así de arbitrario y secante-Vengo a ayudarte-le dijo por fin.

-¿ayudarme?-repitió su pregunta un tanto confuso por su afirmación-¿Ayudarme a que?-

-A cruzar al otro lado-contesto-Eres un ánima y las ánimas no deben permanecer en el mundo de los vivos-

-¿Irme?-exclamo-No puedo irme, debo saldar un par de cuentas con unos sujetos y tal vez después pueda tener paz, pero irme…-se quedaba un tanto irónico y serio a la vez por escuchar lo que para el era una tontería-eso nunca-termino.

-Estoy segura de que no puede ser tan importante como para que no puedas…-

-¡Claro que lo es!-la interrumpió con un grito-¡Debo matarlos y vengar la muerte de mi familia y la mía!-contesto furioso.

-Pero…-se excusaba. Estaba firmemente en contra de la venganza y los actos de redención-La venganza no cambiara el hecho de que ellos ya no estén aquí-termino diciéndole-Solo te harás sufrir más a cada instante por su perdida, siendo que te podrías encontrar junto a ellos en este momento y…-

-¡Basta!-la callo-Ni tu ni nadie va a evitar que ya logre mi venganza y mate a esos bastardos… ni quiera tu-se alejo unos pasos de ella-No deberías meterte en donde no te llaman-le reclamo su presencia ahí ante su cara sorprendida-Mejor vete-.

Sam trato de detenerlo pero este ya había alzado el vuelo y se perdió entre el cielo gracias a su invisibilidad. No comprendía como era que no quería ser ayudado y tampoco comprendía por que era tan necio y obstinado, y tan solo se habían hablado unos cuantos minutos…

Se acerco a la lápida y pudo leer los nombres que ahí había escritos:

Jack Fenton amado esposo y padre

Madeleine Fenton amada esposa y madre

Jazmine Fenton, amada hija y hermana, recordada con amor por Jonathan

Danniel Fenton, amado hijo y hermano

Los mantendremos en nuestra memoria.

Aquella era la tumba de toda su familia y la suya también, debió haber sufrido mucho aquella perdida para que estuviera así de sensible con respecto su familia, de cierto modo Sam lo comprendía ya que ella tampoco tenia padres, pero vivir sin ellos y perderlos eran cosas completamente distintas. Sabia que se había equivocado al tratar de brindarle su ayuda cuando el no la quería, y tratar se insistir siendo que el ya la había rechazado, así que prefirió marcharse de ahí con la esperanza de poder disculparse si lo volviera a ver…

Después de ese desatinado encuentro con esa supuesta bruja y aun molesto, Danny profiero sobrevolar las copas delos arboles por la espesura del bosque ya estando visible. No dominaba aun esa extraña sensación de no tener piernas cuando estas se volvían una cola fantasmal, pero era cierto que a pesar de estar muerto los poderes fantasmales que había adquirido eran grandiosos y le gustaba utilizarlos y practicar con ellos para dominarlos y volverse más fuerte, y también para hacerle un par de bromas a Dash Baxter (creo que así se llama), el chico que siempre lo molestaba en vida por ser un Fenton y tener como padres a dos cazadores de brujas y fantasmas y cualquier ser sobrenatural que se cruzara por su camino.

Por el momento decidió detenerse en la rama de un gran, frondoso y ancho árbol para descansar y pasar ahí la noche y probablemente el día, ya que era bastante amplia aquella extensión de madera. Odiaba regresar a su casa, pues nada lo esperaba ya que todos habían muerto y la alfombra junto con las tablas del suelo estaban todas de rojo debido a la sangre que había sido derramada. Odiaba estar solo, odiaba ser único que permanecía ahí, tal vez sin cuerpo, pero presente de todos modos. Solo la idea de lograr su venganza matando a Vlad lo reconfortaba. Por supuesto que llegar hasta el no seria nada fácil ya que siempre estaba custodiado por su guardia personal quien sus padres decían era un fantasma incluso cuando parecía humano a pesar de ese tono azul de piel que tenia lo hacia verse sospechoso. Ese maldito se había atrevido que a matar a toda su familia por orden directa de su amo Vlad.

Vladimir había llegado al poder deshaciéndose del señor feudal del reino de Amity, la familia real desapareció misteriosamente al igual que el primogénito heredero al trono, del cual se desconocía que fue el día de su alumbramiento, pues ese día los hicieron desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra…

Al no haber gobernante, Vlad, siendo el primer ministro de la corte, ocupó el lugar del rey.

Siempre había deseado desde su adolescencia estar con Maddie, quien fuere la madre de Danny. Pero esta se había casado con Jack Fenton y formado una familia con el, así que su odio hacia Jack aumentó, pues quería que ella fuera su reina. Termino esparciendo entre la corte y el pueblo el hecho de que Jack era un tonto y un charlatán, tratando de ensuciar su nombre y quedarse con Maddie; para su mala suerte los cuatro como familia eran bastante unidos y nada de eso les importó. Después llegó al extremo y los mando matar a todos, pues si Maddie no iba a ser suya no seria de nadie más, y para no dejar cabos sueltos mató a sus hijos y a Jack, incluso cuando ambos habían sido amigos en su juventud, pero su amistad se vio quebrada cuando se enamoraron de la misma chica y Maddie lo prefirió a el.

La hermana de Danny, Jazmine, estaba comprometida con un joven científico un par de años mayor que ella al cual amaba y admiraba mucho. Se habían conocido y enamorado por su pasión por la ciencia y ay habían fijado un día para la boda, pero cuando esta murió el prometido esta tan perturbado por perderla que se quitó la vida. Danny lo había visto llorar noche tras noche en medio de su depresión, pues ya era un fantasma y podía irrumpir en cualquier parte, cuando este se suicido se impacto bastante ya que hasta ese momento comprendió cuanto la amaba.

En cambio el, siendo un chico de 17 años era muy joven, no había duda de que le gustaban las chicas pero sobre todo una en especial de nombre Paulina, lamentablemente se convirtió en la novia de Dash y sus planes como pretendiente se vieron arruinados, aunque ya habiéndola conocido mejor se dio cuenta de que era muy superficial y materialista. Tiempo después conoció a una chica llamada Valerie que se acababa de mudar a Amity, se comenzaron a tratar y pronto formaron una relación firme, pues los dos se gustaban. Cuando el murió Val se vio completamente abatida por haber perdido a su novio de manera tan drástica…

Danny estaba tan preocupada por ella que decidió visitarla una vez después de que regresara a su casa de haber ido a llorar a su tumba, no parecía que fuera el, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes en vez de la negra cabellera y los azules ojos del chico del que ella se había enamorado. El trato de explicarle, pues de verdad la quería, pero esta pensó que era una broma de mal gusto y tuvo que besarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el le dijo que se alejara, pues ya no quería saber nada más de el, y desde entonces nunca más volvió a visitar su tumba.

El siempre iba en las noches a pararse junto a la lapida que señalaba el lugar donde estaba enterrado su cuerpo y el de su familia, siempre estaba melancólico y triste al estar ahí y esta bruja había venido a perturbarlo diciéndole que debía cruzar al otro lado siguiendo la luz y poder descansar en paz. Para el no existía la paz, por lo menos no hasta que matara a Vlad Masters, parte ese destello ya había desaparecido. Lo vio cuando su alma se separo de su cuerpo la noche en que lo mataron, vio a sus padres y a su hermana partir en medio de aquel halo de luz, pero del lado contrario, a sus espaldas, también vio marchándose al asesino que les había quitado la vida momentos antes. Impotente y desesperado ignoró por completo la luz para dirigirse a detenerlo sin saber que no volvería a verla, y cuando trato de saltar sobre el, lo atravesó como si no el no existiera, creyó que ya no podría tocar ninguna otra cosa pues no tenia cuerpo y no era nada más que un ánima, -cosa que aprendería que no era cierta tiempo después-, y al levantarse, en medio de la noche, pudo ver su rostro de entre las sombras, era Skulker. Desde entonces se juró matarlos a ambos, a el y su amo Vlad, y que no descansaría hasta haberlo logrado…

Espero les guste, pronto la conti


	2. Apoyo y amistad

¡Sorpresa! Gracias a lo de la contingencia por la influenza pude adelantar, así que me puse al corriente, bueno, admito que para lo que a mi me gusta escribir y leer siento que hago capítulos muy cortos, aunque eso me da tiempo para meditar y planear la historia que se tornara algo picante, sobre todo por que Danny esta pasando por una etapa muy dolorosa ya que aun no acepta que a perdido a su familia y sobre todo por que su sed de sangre aumentara, bueno, me alegra que les guste, y lo mejor es que eso me anima a ponerme las pilas y seguir escribiendo, lo más importante es que mi idea sobre esta historia es algo sombría y sangrienta, pero realmente no me importa que me digan que soy infantil…

este capítulo se lo dedico a un amigo que ya la leyó, su nombre esta al final.

Y aquí les traigo:

**Capitulo dos:** Apoyo y amistad

Como todas las noches Danny regreso a su tumba para contemplarla, y para su sorpresa sobre al piedra había un papel doblado por el viento, al leer de lo que se trataba una sonrisa y una expresión misteriosa se posaron un su rostro. No permaneció mucho en el cementerio y alzó el vuelo en la dirección que estaba indicada en el papel...

_Danny:_

_Te pido disculpas por haber sido tan entrometida al meterme en tus cosas y por haber sido tan obstinada en querer que cruces al otro lado y obtengas la paz eterna. Comprendo que tengas asuntos pendientes que atender, y a pesar de que estoy en contra de la violencia, me he puesto a pensar en que una persona que sea tan cruel como para llevar a cabo o provocar una masacre, en realidad es alguien que no merece vivir, así que he decidido brindarte mi apoyo, claro, solo si tu estas dispuesto a recibir mi ayuda y quieras volver a verme..._

_De todos modos no te culparía si no vienes_

_ Sam_

_Junto al lago, la pequeña cabaña con humo en la chimenea, cerca del acre tallado en forma de dragón._

Y si, había una pequeña cabaña con humo en la chimenea cerca del lago y el árbol, pero ya no había luz en el interior, tal vez ya se había cansado de esperarlo y prefirió ir a acostarse, esa era una buena oportunidad para su revancha asustándola un poco mientras dormía, y se escabullo en el interior de su casa, pues no le era difícil gracias a sus poderes.

En el interior había muebles antiguos, una sala de mullidos sillones de oscuro tapizado, las paredes eran púrpura con rojo según lo que se dejaba ver iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales..... ¿Ventanales? Si, había grandes ventanales y cuando miro a su alrededor aquella sala era más grande que la cabaña que vio afuera.... pensó que debía ser su imaginación y siguió como si nada. En la parte de arriba de la chimenea que se encontraba apagada, había marcas de que algo debió haber estado colgado ahí antes, no era solo una, eran varias y de diferentes tamaños, seguramente bustos de animales cazados y disecados como premio –debe querer mucho a los animales –pensó mientras se introducía más en el interior de la casa, cuando se encontró ante lo que era la puerta principal de la entrada, ahí pudo divisar que del otro lado se alzaban unas enormes escaleras que debían llegar a otro piso y tal vez un tercero... Si desde afuera la cabaña se veía de un solo piso ¿como es que eso era posible? De pronto vio una luz proveniente de lo que parecía ser un comedor, donde al entrar pudo divisar una chimenea encendida que despedía un peculiar calor de hogar, la mesa estaba puesta y era muy larga, había un asiento vacío y del otro extremo se encontraba aquella chica del cementerio degustando un deliciosos pastel de chocolate.

-Pensé que no vendrías-masticaba lo que aún le quedaba en la boca-Adelante siéntate-lo invito mientras este jalaba la silla y la miraba un tanto curioso y extrañado –Es para ti, lo prepare yo misma-le señalo la comida servida que estaba ante el-Tardaste un poco y ya debió haberse enfriado, permíteme-levanto su mano desde el otro extremo de la mesa y girándola mientras movía los dedos de la comida comenzó a salir un delicioso y cálido aroma, había utilizado su magia para calentar los alimentos- listo-le hizo una seña indicándole que ya podía empezar a comer.

-Gracias, pero no tengo mucho apetito-se disculpo mirando la comida un tanto raro-No es que no me guste el pollo pero...-se trataba de explicar mientras que Sam sentía que se atragantaba con el pastel al escucharlo, incluso comenzó a toser, tanto esfuerzo y horas de trabajo cocinando para nada...

-No, no, esta bien-le decía mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba los platos con la comida del lugar de Danny-Debí haberte preguntado y no simplemente servir como si fuera una orden y...-una mano la sujeto del brazo evitando que esta se fuera de ahí, se sentía frio pero a la vez agradable, y cuando se giro para ver por que la había detenido se encontró con sus profundos e inocentes ojos verdes. Tenía unos hermosos ojos en esa cara tan varonil e infantil en algunos rasgos, era bastante apuesto y su expresión de culpa y preocupación que demostraba era muy tierna y despedía dulzura...

-Perdóname-exclamo y la soltó al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza en señal de frustración-Es que desde que morí y me convertí en esto, en un fantasma, no he podido dormir ni probar bocado alguno-explico aun con culpa en su tono de voz por haber rechazado la comida que Sam había preparado para el en un intento de pedir disculpas por haberlo irrumpido aquella noche en el cementerio.

-Danny...-se le quedo viendo un tanto sorprendido por su reacción siendo que ella ya lo había tachado de descortés, irrespetuoso y arrogante.

-Lo extraño es que no he sentido hambre ni sueño-continuó diciéndole mientras ella tomaba asiento en la silla más cercana a el para estar a su lado-Estando muerto... no se si pueda comer o dormir-se explicaba ante la chica que había colocado su mano sobre la de el en un gesto de comprensión, acto que el sintió como un alivio y termino apretándola una poco.

A Sam le parecía bastante dulce que el fuera tan sensible como para haberse abierto así con ella, siendo que cuando se conocieron podrían jurar que odiaban y que odiarían por siempre al otro por su actitud, pero ahora el estaba ahí, vulnerable ante ella y sintiendo culpa y desesperación.... No sabia como levantarle el ánimo y le prometió que con sus poderes procuraría darle una estancia de lo más normal posible en el mundo de los vivos hasta que lograra su objetivo de venganza y pudiera reunirse con su familia del otro lado. Danny solo pudo agradecerle a punto de soltar el llanto, pero no dejó salir ni una sola lágrima por que su deber era ser fuerte para la batalla que se llevaría en contra de Vlad en nombre de los Fenton.

Después de levantar los platos, Sam le indico que aunque no pudiera dormir se podía quedar con ella ahí y que incluso ya le había preparado una habitación, y lo guió hasta ella por las escaleras. Danny estaba sorprendido por creer que eso era imposible, que era una cabaña tan pequeña y de un solo piso como para que tuviera más, aunque con lo que ya había visto en la parte de abajo era más que suficiente para su cordura. Sentía tanta curiosidad que le pregunto a San por que si afuera se veía una cabaña, adentro era una mansión a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa pícara por saber que tarde o temprano terminaría preguntándole por eso.

-Es para evitar ladrones e intrusos, solo la gente que es invitada puede entrar, el que irrumpe en el interior sin ser invitado solo entra a una cabaña pobre -

Danny ya sabía que ella era una bruja, bueno, hechicera, pero la idea que se pudiera crear tal conjuro le parecía bastante fuerte, ahora si creía en todas las cosas que decían su padres sobre fantasmas, brujas y demonios, incluso cuando solo en eso estaba de acuerdo con su hermana de que probablemente su padres si estaban mal de la cabeza, para después se darse cuenta de que estaban equivocados y si existían y eran sumamente poderosos.

-Pero yo entre a este lugar sin ser invitado-la interrumpió un tanto confundido.

-Te estaba esperando Danny, yo te invite-se giro a el y regreso a su camino.

-Debes ser muy poderosa para haber podido hacer ese conjuro tan grande-le hablo mientras esta permanecía de espaldas a el y se detuvo al escucharlo al igual que el al verla detenerse.

-Yo no lo hice-le dijo al tiempo que tocaba con la mano el tapiz de la pared y en la otra sostenía el candelero que iluminaba su recorrido-Mi maestra decidió colocarlo para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidas-.

-Entiendo-contesto mirando la pared que tocaba e imaginando que ya le debía haber pedido permiso que el se quedara ahí-¿Y... donde esta?-le pregunto esperando como respuesta que la conocería al día siguiente o que estaba de viaje o algo por el estilo.

-Murió- respondió un tanto acongojada por recordarla en su memoria de manera lastimera y que se demostraba en la expresión triste que había colocado en su rostro....

-Lo siento...-se disculpo de inmediato al ver que había cometido un error al habérsela recordado siendo que no se veía como si quisiera hablar de ella.

-este bien-respondió con una sonrisa un tanto falsa-me gusta creer que continúa aquí conmigo, en la casa, en las paredes, en el aire.... Confío en que ella no ha dejado de estar aquí, y prueba de eso es que el hechizo ha permanecido intacto desde que se fue-le señalo mientras se dirigía a una puerta. Era obvio que la extrañaba, pero le agradaba sentir su presencia cada vez que usaba la magia y los conocimientos que ella la había dejado antes de dejar este mundo...

-Debiste haberla querido mucho-dejo escapar mientras la alcanzaba en la puerta.

-De verdad que si- le dijo-fue mi única familia... soy huérfana de nacimiento y cuando ella me encontró me trato como una hija para ella y me volvió su aprendiz, desde entonces aprendí a utilizar la magia para diferentes fines y cada vez que hago un conjuro o un sortilegio me siento más cerca de ella-suspiraba un tanto feliz y triste, con sentimientos encontrados en ese momento que le arrebataban el aliento de los pulmones...-Esta es tu habitación-le abrió la puerta-Se que no puedes dormir, pero descansar no te hará nada mal- le sonrió al tiempo que se adentraba y prendía una vela sobre la mesa de noche.

-Gracias-se metió junto con ella.

-Bueno, te veré en la mañana-se despidió y salió de ahí dejándolo para que se pudiera cambiar y acostarse. Ya en la cama se puso a pensar en que ahora si creía en la magia y en que ella era una hechicera por el pequeño suceso con la comida, pero seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo es que ella podría ayudarle?

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y se lavo la cara, no había dormido pero cerrar los ojos un poco le había ayudado bastante y cuando regreso a la cama del baño de la habitación para cambiarse se levanto como resorte al ver que la cama ya estaba tendida, definitivamente era producto de la magia, pues no había otra explicación. Se preparo y bajo las escaleras en busca de Sam, quien ya había salido de ahí después de desayunar evitando que este la viera comiendo y que el no pudiera hacerlo. Afuera el cielo estaba cubierto de nueves cargadas de agua anunciando una tormenta próxima.

En las paredes había un plumero y un sacudidor que estaban quitando el polvo, estaban flotando y limpiando sin ayuda de nadie, a lo lejos se veía a una escoba y un trapeador seguido de un balde de agua con jabón que estaban limpiando el suelo, y cuando llegaban a algún mueble que les estorbaba este solo se levantaba en el aire para dejarles limpiar y luego regresar a su lugar en el piso como si nada. Era una casa de locos y prefirió sobrevolar la estancia para poder alcanzar la puerta y salir de ahí, pero un cuadro en la pared lo detuvo, al ver que era la pintura de una mujer ya madura vestida elegantemente con un vestido verde de fina tela que parecía ser terciopelo, llevaba un peinado alto y estaba toda enjoyada, pero un collar le llamo la atención sobre todas las cosas, tenia grabado la letra M en medio y estaba cuidadosa y finamente detallado sobre el metal que parecía ser oro. Sentía que ya había visto ese símbolo antes, lo cierto es que al morir algunos de sus recuerdos se fueron como agua ante ninguna explicación lógica para eso, aunque en realidad la naturaleza se cobro el pago por sus poderes cobrándose parte de su memoria.

Ya afuera buscó a Samantha con la vista por todos lados, y la pudo divisar leyendo un gran y grueso libro sentada en un columpio a las orillas del jardín. No quería interrumpir su lectura y se acerco muy sigilosamente esperando sorprenderla, pero no fue así.

-Ya te oí-le menciono siendo que el creía no haber hecho ningún ruido que lo delatara.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-le pregunto bastante sorprendido y con cierto recelo por tal actitud.

-Tu sombra-le señaló en el piso-¿Creías que a pesar de ser fantasma te escapabas de ser detectado por la luz cuando no eres invisible?-se quejo un tanto burlona ante la cara de fastidio del joven de cabellos blancos –Mira, estuve investigando anoche y encontré la fuente de tus poderes-le mostro una página en el libro la cual el se quedo viendo la imagen un tanto impactado por lo agresivo que ponían ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto por lo que pudo divisar en el papel.

-Es el retrato de una fantasma, se consideran seres malditos por que la mayoría se dedican a asustar a la gente-.

-¿Espantar? ¡Que ridículo! Yo no he espantado a nadie desde que morí-se molesto notablemente.

-El que tu no lo hagas no significa que otros no lo hagan-le corrigió -pero eso no es lo que me intriga, mira esto-volteo la hoja y le entrego de nuevo el libro. Al sujetarlo pudo notar que su poder provenía del interior de su pecho y que ahí hablaba sobre dones especiales en cada espectro que lo hacían único y diferente a los demás.

-Significa que tengo más poderes de los que tengo ¿No es cierto?-

-Si, así es, pero mira la página siguiente- al voltearla Danny noto que lo que ahí veía era completamente horrible, la imagen calaba hasta los huesos y podría hacer temblar al más valiente-¿Sabes lo que es?-Le pregunto Sam al verlo tan perturbado- Estaba apunto de leer lo que ahí decía hasta que me di cuenta de que las letras estaban…-

-Escritas en sangre…-completo Danny, al leer lo que ahí decía sus ojos se abrieron de par en par pues decía claramente:

"La sed de sangre del espectro no callará"…-No se que sea Sam, explícame, no entiendo esta lengua-le pidió un tanto extrañado.

-Es esperanto, algunos brujos oscuros la prefirieron en vez de al latín hace siglos, pero como haz de saber, las cosas dejan de existir si se deja de creer en ellas-le dijo tomando el libro en sus manos- Por eso el hombre ignora muchas cosas, y hasta cierto punto eso es bueno por que no se enteran de lo que puede acabar con su cordura-.

-Tu sabes esperanto-afirmo Danny al verla mover los ojos en la lectura-¿Eso no te hace ser una bruja oscura?-.

Sam sonrió malévolamente al escuchar aquella afirmación salir de sus labios, sabía lo que eso acarrearía para ella

–Uno debe estar preparado para todo-contesto-Nunca sabes cuando cambiaran las cosas-y mirando visiblemente emocionada y perturbada la página del libro continuo con la lectura-O se transformaran…-

Justo en ese momento hubo un silencio tétrico que envolvió los alrededores, el viento movió suavemente las hojas de los árboles como en una especie de despedida de lo que se aproximaba…

De la boca de Danny salió un frio y azul aliento. La temperatura había descendido notablemente y eso era muy repentino, cuando de la nada todas las aves alzaron el vuelo como locas en dirección contraria a la que miraban Danny y Sam. Era un escándalo entre las nubes y rayos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo ennegreciendo del ya por si nublado día. Un grito ahogado y lastimero lleno de dolor se dejo escapar de alguien en la lejanía y profundidad del bosque y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer…

La verdad tenia contemplado poner algo de romance, en fin, termine poniendo en este capitulo algo sobre el pasado de Sam, pero eso no es lo mejor, solo esperen y verán, ni se imaginan lo que viene, bueno, solo una cosa más, un agradecimiento en especial a Ghost Steve por que a pesar de que no planeaba hacer esta historia y me vino de la nada, entendí que de verdad no importa y que realmente uno tiene esperanzas y metas, sobre todo ahora que estoy empezando como escritora en esta página, si, soy una fan, pero amigo, realmente me inspiras, eres el mejor, saludos y agradecimientos de Vixen888....

Mándenme sus comentarios, dudas, recomendaciones y quejas, todo es bienvenido, solo recuerden que este fic, como ya lo había mencionado, es sombrío y sangriento, sobre advertencia no hay engaño…

Besos

Vixen


	3. Pesadilla

¡Hola! Lamento haber dejado esta historia para el final en subir la continuación siendo que esta es la primera historia que desarrolle, no planeaba que fuera la primera, pero al final lo fue. Ya había dejado en claro que es sangrienta y probablemente algo grotesca en esta parte y otras posteriormente, también incluye romance y batallas, espero no decepcionarlos pero esta historia va para largo, no será eterna pero si larga, sobre todo por muchos temas en cuestión que quiero abarcar.

Por su atención gracias, verdaderamente agradezco que ocupen un poco de su tiempo en leer mi fic.

* * *

**Capitulo tres:** Pesadilla

Truenos se hicieron sonar nuevamente y la lluvia se soltó duramente sobre la tierra, aquel día se vio oscurecido por las gruesas nubes que cubrieron por completo el cielo. Ese grito se detuvo y un aullido estremeció el bosque, de entre los arboles se podía observar movimiento dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se aproximaba a gran velocidad…

-Corre…-alcanzo a decir poniéndose de pie tomando el libro cerrado entre sus manos.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la maleza que al parecer se había detenido y estaba frente a los dos, quiso acercarse un poco para ver de que se trataba pero cierto recelo lo mantenía pegado a la tierra.

-¡Corre!-grito Sam al momento en que una gigantesca criatura saltaba sobre ellos, Danny se había quedado impactado y no se movió ni un poco, la bestia trato de destruirlo con sus filosas y descomunales garras si no fuera por que se volvió invisible justo a tiempo para salvarse, pero al tratar de escapar alcanzo a rasguñarle la cara haciéndolo sangrar medianamente, no era sangre humana, era color verde, se llevo la mano a la cara para tratar de recuperarse de ese último ataque del cual se había descuidado para recibir otro al instante, sintió como era atravesado a la mitad, la bestia lo empalo en sus garras por el estómago. Aun siendo fantasma no significaba que no fuera a sentir dolor o lograr salvarse de ser lastimado ¿acaso podría volver a morir?

-¡Danny!-grito Samantha al ver aquella escena suscitarse a unos cuantos metros de distancia ¿Por qué no corrió cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera?, abrazo el libro con todas sus fuerzas, no sabia que hacer, podría ir a tratar de ayudarlo con sus poderes y quizá ahuyentarlo o no hacer nada a pesar de no asegurar ni siquiera su propia supervivencia…

El dolor era insoportable, aquellas garras lo alzaron al aire con el fin de hacerlo sentir mas dolor para que muriera, sentía como el liquido de su interior se desparramaba cual agua por el brazo de la criatura, debía hacer algo y rápido. Abrió sus ojos y lo miro, trataba de ver en él algo que lo ayudara a salvarse a el y a Sam quien noto seguía ahí cuando grito su nombre. No podía acabar ahí, no podía, debía cumplir con su anhelada venganza, tenia que hacerlo.

Cuando la bestia volteo a verlo a los ojos cuando este levanto el rostro y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, su cara despedía un profundo y puro odio, daba miedo. En el interior de Danny algunas cadenas se soltaron para dejar libre a una criatura más monstruosa que la que lo estaba atacando, esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios era lo peor, su rostro estaba sangrando y el lo veía con una cara dementemente feliz, era macabro, macabro y lleno de una sed insaciable de venganza…

…entonces todo se volvió oscuridad, una fría y solitaria oscuridad…

En medio de la negrura alrededor miro caer nieve, era blanca y hermosa, a pesar de todo no sentía frio alguno, estaba bastante embelesado al ver los copos caer suavemente, desde niño siempre le había encantado jugar en las ventiscas de invierno, incluso cuando terminaba con un fuerte resfriado que lo hacía quedarse en cama varios días no sentía que no hubiera valido la pena.

¿Por qué estaba nevando en ese sitio tan raro? Alzo los brazos y cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento cuando un copo se poso en su piel y comenzó a quemarlo. De inmediato reacciono y vio que esa no era cristalina al derretirse si no rojiza, la nieve se volvió lluvia y el agua de la lluvia en sangre ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese lugar tan raro y terrorífico?

Una ola lo arraso y termino el lo que parecía ser un bosque, la luna lo iluminaba todo pero era roja y la luz que emanaba también lo era, sintió deseos de correr, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, su necesidad de ir más aprisa lo hizo alzar el vuelo y poner más velocidad ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de seguir el rumbo fijo que había tomado? Cuando llego lo entendió todo, ahí estaba el cementerio, ahí estaba su tumba, se acerco y vio los nombres inscritos en ella, todo era un profundo dolor en su corazón ¿Por qué había acabado ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una lágrima se dejo caer de su rostro y calcino la tierra en donde cayo, al voltear a mirar la lápida en esta solo estaba grabado "La sed de sangre del espectro no callara", ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿A que se refería? Y cuando se dio cuenta ahí estaba, su casa, la cena puesta, su madre llamándolos a todos a comer, gustosos se sentaron y brindaron por la paz que reinaba en sus vidas y lo felices que estaban siendo tan unidos, esa era la última cena que compartió con su familia antes de morir. Ni siquiera llegaron al postre cuando la puerta se escucho, alguien llamaba, Danny sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir, su padre se levanto para ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta termino cayendo al piso en un ahogado grito de dolor por que aquel sujeto le había cortado la yugular, se metió en la casa con lujo de violencia y agresividad, su mamá trato de pelear con el pero era sobrenaturalmente más fuerte que ella, Jazmine trato de que los dos escaparan pero no lo logro, los alcanzo a unos cuantos pasos y los destrozo, ver toda la sangre correr y manchar el piso era la escena más acabadora que no sentía ser capaz de superar, sintió que la sangre le hervía mientras corría como loca por sus venas, recordó que en ese momento sus almas partieron y el se quedo ahí, tratando de hacer pagar al asesino, estaba furioso, se sentía impotente viendo las cosas pasar ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, era como volver a vivirlo en carne propia.

Todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo y unas siniestras y terribles carcajadas inundaron toda su mente y al rededor mientras caía hacia la nada de su propio ser, estaba en su mente, sufriendo con sus recuerdos. Nunca antes había sentido latir más rápido su corazón como en aquel momento, le dolía como nunca antes había sentido dolor alguno, su cuerpo se sentía a estallar, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su sangre aun hirviendo y cuando miro por fin vio la cara de Vlad reír satisfecho, no, eso no podía pasar, como si el propio instinto se lo ordenara se movilizo hasta el y con sus propias manos lo destrozo, de estas salía una especie de aura color rojo, el sitio que las sombras que estaban a su lado se convirtieron en un gigantesco espejo en medio de la oscuridad intensa, peleo con el, aún vivo lo desmembró, le quito todas las partes de su cuerpo una a una con gran habilidad y rapidez, después se dedico a sacarle todo, las vísceras, los intestinos, todo, estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos verdes ahora eran rojos y vidriosos, una sonrisa terrible se había posado en sus rostro y comenzó a reír desencadenadamente, el propio cadáver que desmembró esta riendo, ya le había sacado los ojos y estaba lleno de sangre en lo absoluto y aun así se reía junto a el. Levanto la cabeza cercenada en medio de su locura y se pusieron a reír juntos, como locos, estrepitosamente, ahora eran carcajadas muy sonoras que llenaban aquel lugar y después de un rato lo callo con un golpe que perforo su cráneo y tiro la cabeza como si de un balón se tratara, ya debería estar satisfecho…

Comenzó a escurrir más sangre de entre las paredes y se dejo subir por la marea de ese mar rojo, era como si una profunda paz lo llenara, pero al verse todo cubierto de sangre no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por si mismo ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por que así? ¿Como fue que paso? Volvió el estómago de inmediato ¿Cómo pudo ser así de terrible para hacer tal barbaridad?....pero…. ¿Había sido real?...

Se despertó, una gota de lluvia le cayó en la cara y lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba acostado en el piso húmedo, la tierra estaba mojada probablemente por la tormenta que paso asumió de inmediato, se levantó lentamente, a penas lograba sostenerse y solo logró sentarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, si se podía llamar cuerpo a su forma espectral, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor, su vista estaba borrosa pero por las imágenes que pudo captar tal parecía que estaba en el interior de una caverna. Un punto de luz se veía a la distancia, no muy lejos pero le hizo cerrar los ojos por el dolor que le producía ver su resplandor, parecía que había alguien ahí sentado.

Ya debía ser de día y cuando por fin su vista se recupero al cien pudo notar que su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre, pero no la verde que vio salir de su cara, era roja y parecía ser humana. Trato de quitarla con las manos y solo así se percato de que estaba fresca, ¿Qué demonios había sucedido y por que no podía recordar nada? Se levanto, tenía que moverse y se dirigió a la luz que parecía ser la entrada de la cueva y en ella, recargada en la pared se veía a Sam abrazando sus piernas y sumiendo su cabeza en las rodillas.

-Sam… Sam-la movió un poco para que reaccionara-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto al verla moverse y mirarlo un tanto adormilada.

-Al fin despertaste…-le dijo con un tono un tanto seco-Creí que los fantasmas no podían dormir…-se quejo al verlo como estaba de sucio por la tierra que se le quedo pegada al cabello.

-Estaba inconsciente, no se si en realidad esta durmiendo-se sacudió con la mano la cabeza.

-Para mi eso era dormir-.

Danny ignoro sus palabras quería saber que estaban haciendo ahí -¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto por fin al mirar hacia el exterior de la cueva, parecía haber maleza de la normal en medio de un vacio, parecido a un abismo.

-No lo se, cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí, tu nos trajiste aquí ¿deberías recordarlo no?-se acomodo el cabello mientras se paraba junto a el.

-¿yo?-se quedo viéndola sin saber por que decía eso, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido el si no recordaba nada?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-exclamo al verlo dudar-Cuando esa bestia nos ataco tu….-se detuvo como viendo una horrible imagen en su mente, su mirada se perdió y cayo al piso-Tu…- su expresión era cada vez mas preocupante, incluso su respiración se volvió más agitada, trato de calmarla y se acerco un poco pero no dejo que la tocara-¡Aléjate de mi!-grito al tiempo que dejaba escapar un halo de magia de sus manos.

-Sam ¿Pero que…?-trataba de calmarla pero estaba muy asustada y psicópata.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu lo hiciste!-Grito al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente, la expresión de su rostro era de confusión y dolor.

-Sam, ¿De que estas hablando?-se acercó un paso más pero ella le grito de nuevo que se alejara, después comenzó a llorar, no soltó ningún gemido pero las lágrimas circularon por sus mejillas.

-Sam…-trataba de comprender pero no podía.

-Perdóname…-alcanzo a decir en medio de su llanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdonarte de que?-estaba seguro de que haría algo que podría afectar a alguno de los dos, y lo más seguro es que fuera a tacarlo en ese momento cuando levanto su mano hacia el.-Sam…-

-Por lo que nos voy a hacer…-Entonces una luz encegecedora lo llevo a cubrirse para después ver como se había atacado a si misma con el hechizo que parecía ser para el.

-¡Sam! ¡No! ¡Detente!-trato de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, solo pudo cacharla al tiempo que caía hacia el piso… ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Paso un tiempo hasta que regreso y despertó, no recordaba nada y solo lo vio ahí, preguntándole por que lo había hecho y sin saberle que responder se disculpó, si se había quitado la memoria ella misma debía haber sido por una buena razón, paso un rato de profundo silencio hasta que volvieron a hablar.

-Son… - escucho un tintineo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué?-Había sido un despertar demasiado extraño como para que se pusiera a hablar de cosas sin sentido y lo confundiera más como para creer que si estaba loca.

-Hadas…-explico mientras este puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella tontería, primero fantasmas, luego brujas, luego monstruos y ahora hadas…., estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando le salto en cima callándolo - Shhh…-lo silencio molesta-¿No te dije antes que para que algo deje de existir la gente deja de creer en ello?-Aquella respuesta no era muy lógica pero tuvo sentido para el.

-Ok, son hadas ¿Ahora que?-se levanto molesto.

-Significa que tal vez se donde estamos…- le explico al tiempo que salía de la cueva y cuando escucho un sonido de tierra barriéndose y un llamado de auxilio lo supo, olvidó decirle cuando se despertó de haberse hechizado a ella misma que se encontraban en una cueva a las orillas de un barranco. Salió y la cacho en el aire justo a tiempo.

-¡Danny!-grito en lo que sentía el vacio al que se caía.

-Ya, no grites tanto- la tomo en sus brazos en pleno vuelo.

-No hagas eso-lo regaño con pena en su rostro por haber sido así de descuidada al haberle tenido que pedir ayuda incluso cuando lo que debió haber hecho fue salvarse ella sola con sus propios poderes.

-¿Hacer que?-No era buena forma de tratarlo si le había salvado la vida.

-Hacerte el héroe - le dijo mientras que volaban hacia donde ella había escuchado a las hadas.

-¿Y eso es malo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa algo feliz por haber sido heroico sin que el lo quisiera.

-No, pero…-

-Entonces no te quejes…-la callo mientras llegaban al prado y aterrizaban cerca de lo que se escuchaba ser un lago…

-Hey, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-se quejo aun molesta.

-Solo la persona que te salvo la vida-le sonrió haciéndola reír un poco de entre esa oscuridad que bañaba su personalidad.

* * *

Esto fue algo que deja con dudas ¿Qué es la criatura? Y para dejar un poco de suspenso ¿Quién era la criatura?, ¿Hadas? ¿Ya me volví loca? , ok esta historia esta ubicada por la época de castillos, magia y dragones, ups, ya deje algo de más, el punto es que a pesar de lo grotescos que hayan sido los sueños de Danny, más adelante sabrán la razón de por que incluso Sam no quiso quedarse con esas imágenes en la cabeza ya que al haber visto eso podía afectar su decisión de seguir ayudándolo, más adelante diré que fue lo que paso, por lo tanto sigo trabajando para no bajar mis calificaciones ya que como veo las cosas será un milagro si puedo seguir con el ritmo que llevo para subir las continuaciones, no me gusta la trigonometría X.X, pero aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, el siguiente capitulo será: "El prado de las hadas" ¿quien dijo que todas son como Campanita? Hay de todos tipos y con todas intenciones….

Déjenme sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, gracias.

Besos

Vixen


	4. El prado de las hadas

Si bien me he tardado es por que mañana tengo un examen y he estado estudiando. Mis amigas creen que pierdo el tiempo al escribir en la computadora y pasármela aquí largo rato (a veces), pero en realidad no tomo en consideración sus comentarios por que no saben la razón de por que estoy tan centrada en checar cosas nuevas al leer fanfics y desconocen por completo que yo escribo algunos, son muy emocionantes y muy expresivos en algunos casos, me encanta dejar volar la imaginación para encontrar rutas alternativas a los pensamientos e imágenes que colocamos en nuestras mentes día con día.

Mi tardanza se debe también a que estuve investigando y me encontré con cierta información sobre una clase de hadas que provocan guerras y lavan sus ropas en la sangre de los caídos, aun así modifique un poco las cosas para este fic, en este capítulo en especial, ya que como quise poner a cierto personaje en escena me pareció una buena oportunidad para que hiciera su aparición. También me tarde por que estuve continuando con mis otras historias, pero de cierto modo trabajar con drama no es tan emocionante como trabajar con acción y oscuridad. Aun así soy muchas personas en una sola, y me doy la libertad de festejar, celebrar y festejar a la juventud en dado caso felicito a Etsu-chan, me alegra ver que a tu corta edad te guste leer, verdaderamente de felicito mucho, este capítulo va dedicado para ti, espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**Tragedia espectral**

**Capítulo cuatro:** El prado de las hadas

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre los espacios de las hojas en la copa de los árboles, era un hermoso y soleado día ajeno a la tormenta pasada del día anterior.

Aterrizaron cerca de un riachuelo que de seguro debía desembocar en el lago, lo siguieron por la orilla y llegaron hasta el sitio donde Sam había escuchado los sonidos provenientes de las hadas que había escuchado, para la mala suerte de Danny este no podía escucharlas. Estaban conversando, una festividad se acercaba y debían hacer un sacrificio en nombre de sus creencias, para la naturaleza de Sam lo que estaban comentando era terriblemente horrible. Trato de acercarse un poco más para poder visualizarlas y se ocultaron detrás de un gran arbol mientras las veían volar y jugar libremente cerca de un pequeño trono donde al parecer su reina estaba descansando.

-¡¿Esas son hadas?!- dejo escapar Danny en medio de su asombro y desilusión, Sam lo calló y le advirtió que probablemente su presencia no sería bien recibida.

-¿Qué esperabas?-se atrevió a preguntarle en medio de la cara de asombro que aun tenía que dejaba ver toda su ignorancia con respecto al mundo mágico.

Esos seres, vestían completamente de un solo color que podía ser rojo, azul o negro, eran pálidas y tenían orejas alargadas como duende, sus rasgos eran dulces y pícaros hasta cierto punto, pues su voz chillona y algo melodiosa era un sonido estridente que hacía estremecer a cualquiera que las escuchara. Eran bellas, pero su belleza pasaba de lo hermoso a la crueldad pues había algo que al mirarlas hacía que te pusieras alerta, como si fueran de cuidado. Su cabello era rojo encendido de todas, como si fuera sangre y en algunas parecía como si fueran llamas vivas, excepto su líder quien vestía toda de negro, era alta incluso más alta que Sam y su cabello era azul y se hacía hacia arriba como una llama encendida, esta al igual que las demás tenía alas de cuervo, solo que más grandes y llevaba botas cazadoras y maquillaje oscuro en la cara.

-Son hadas de guerra, por eso lucen así-le explico al fantasma cuyo asombro no pasaba, por más que las viera seguía creyendo que no lo eran. Quisieron acercarse más, pero en un descuido Danny piso una rama y el sonido que hizo al quebrarla delato su presencia cuando todas voltearon a verlos y a ponerse en posición de ataque sacando cuchillos, lanzas y arcos para amenazarlos. Tanto Sam como el no se movieron y fue cuando la líder volteó a ver a la chica que llevaba la capa negra con cierta curiosidad, hasta que la reconoció

-¡Sam! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, años si no me equivoco-se acerco a ella con su negro vuelo-Me alegra ver que ya creciste, las cosas se ponen más entretenidas de lo común sin ti-.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de verte, pero no es así-contesto con enfado pues las demás hadas los continuaban amenazando.

-¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas que si no hubiera sido por ti y tu maestra nosotras pudimos haber conquistado el reino? –ahora si la amenazaba colocando la espada que llevaba en el yugular de la chica, no importaba el peligro se lo debía decir.

-Amity no te pertenece, es el territorio…

-De los mortales, si, si, ya se-la interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo a su trono y le daba la orden a sus compañeras de que bajaran las armas y los dejaran en paz, decisión que no pareció agradarles mucho a ellas. –Y bien Sam…-se dejo caer en el mullido asiento real –Incluso si tuviéramos intenciones de querer intentar tomar Amity nuevamente ahora que ya no esta tu maestra debes saber que no es posible…-

El comentario sobre la pérdida de Sam hizo que esta cerrara sus ojos fuertemente ahogando el dolor, pero al asimilar sus palabras había algo que no entendía, la ambición de Ember al lado de su lira mágica que controlaba era tan grande que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa para tratar de atacar de nuevo el reino.

–Eso no suena como algo que tu harías-le comento regresando a su actitud firme de antes.

-Realmente no-respondió esta después de unos segundo y ver su reacción-Pero estamos con las manos atadas, incluso la celebración de las violetas se ve en riesgo al no poder encontrar un buen sacrificio ya que como te diste cuenta hay un hombre lobo rondando los alrededores-.

-¿Hombre Lobo?-repitió Danny-¿Existen?-se dirigió a su amiga que adopto una posición terrible de resignación y revuelo.

-Lamentablemente- se remitió a responder.

-Ja-rio sarcásticamente la líder al escuchar eso-Me sorprendes Sam, tu más que nadie debería saber que eso no depende de nosotras, si no de la naturaleza, así que mientras no decida terminar con su existencia seguirán habiendo, regidos por la luna llena quien es la única que puede cambiarlos-al terminar alzo el vuelo al tiempo que seguía viendo retadoramente a la chica de oscuras ropas.

-¡Lo que haces es abominable Ember!-le grito al tiempo que todas las hadas se marchaban siguiendo a su reina hacía otros rumbos, y en medio de un halo negro el trono donde estaba antes sentada desapareció. Danny no supo como interpretar aquello, no se veía que se llevaran nada bien, pero ¿Qué quiso decirle con eso de abominable?

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Le pregunto-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer que se marcharon tan de prisa?-

Sam se quedo muda durante unos instantes, no sabía como explicarle con la sutileza suficiente, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas trato de ser lo más directa posible…

-Van a buscar a un niño-

-¿Un niño?-esa respuesta era rara incluso proviniendo de ella-¿Para que quieren a un niño?- La chica sombría dejo escapar un profundo suspiro al no saber como explicarlo aún.

-Las hadas de guerra se alimentan de la maldad y el odio que habita en los corazones de los hombres, a veces se aprovechan de su debilidad para hacerlos pelear los unos con los otros, pero en realidad lo que más disfrutan es el equinoccio de verano por que es cuando celebran el carnaval de las violetas…- Un extraño sentimiento se posesiono de su cuerpo al decir esas palabras, era como si solo decirlas le provocara querer hacer con su voz que no existiera o por lo menos no conocer de su existencia. Mientras, Danny la veía perturbada, había hecho muchas cosas ese día, y bastante peligrosas, entre ellas haberse atacado a ella misma con sus poderes para poderse borrar la memoria, y ahora su mirada era tan taciturna que verdaderamente lo hacía estremecer, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

-Veras, el carnaval de las violetas se da por que solo en el equinoccio de verano se abren al mismo tiempo todas las violetas del prado de las hadas si hay luna llena, la cual se da por lo menos cada dos años. Las demás hadas se resguardaran en sus casas para no salir hasta pasadas más de cuarenta y ocho horas, de lo contrario morirán al interrumpir en la celebración-

-¿Las demás hadas?-pregunto Danny un tanto desconcertado.

-Las que si son buenas, pero se retiraron de los bosques de Amity cuando descubrieron que las violetas de sombra kraken crecían aquí-

Danny se estaba confundiendo-No, entiendo, se supone que buscarían a un niño-le recordó por que comenzó la plática.

-Es que para eso lo quieren-le respondió un tanto decaída y por lo visto traumada pues la expresión que reflejaban sus ojos era completamente palpable de que no estaba en si –Buscaran a un niño de pureza de corazón para poder beber de su sangre la cual se la drenaran aun vivo para poder bañar las violetas que se hayan abierto a la luz de la luna, la sangre se mesclará con el roció que las hadas del agua gayan puesto ahí y al momento de tomar la bebida que crearon podrán visitar el inframundo espiritualmente…-

Danny no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando y por lo visto Sam no se creía lo que ella misma estaba hablando, pero esa era la terrible realidad detrás de esa raza de hadas y el bosque de Amity ya que solo esa clase de violetas crecían ahí, motivo por el cual las hadas quisieron conquistar el reino.

-Este viaje dura en promedio doce horas y deberán regresar a sus cuerpos sin excederse un ínfimo segundo, de lo contrario se quedaran en el infierno para siempre para ser devoradas por las criaturas que existen haya abajo y que ellas idolatran y llegan a envidiar…-

-Pero Sam… Tu no… tu no debes permitirlo ¡Eso es enfermo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-se aquejo al ver que ella seguía como si nada ante esa horrible celebración -¿Sam?...-pronuncio su nombre entre enojado y confundido, si a ella le afectaba tanto eso como a el ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

-No, ella tiene razón…-alcanzo a decir frustradamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? Tu misma lo dijiste, ¡lo que hacen es abominable!-le recalco sus palabras anteriores solo para recibir como respuesta.

-No podemos hacer nada, el prado de las hadas en un territorio protegido por magia negra, los hechizos que han sido colocados en esas tierras son tan antiguos y poderosos que yo no sería capaz de poder romperlos…-se excuso un tanto deprimida, viéndola así Danny la comprendió, no era por que no quisiera, era por que tenía las manos atadas.

-¿Qué clase de magia controlan ellas?-trato de indagar un poco más, la había visto realizar cosas extraordinarias en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, aun así el verla con cierto recelo por magia más fuerte que la de ella era digno de preocupación para el.

-Ellas no utilizan magia, el lugar en donde crecen las violetas de sombra fue antes un sitio de masacre y desollamiento, no solo de humanos, también de criaturas mágicas, la sangre de todos ellos fue absorbida por la tierra volviéndola infértil y cuando los mensajeros celestiales acabaron con la última criatura que se escapo del infierno su sangre termino cayendo en ese prado, era púrpura y de entre la tierra comenzaron a crecer las violetas de sombra y comenzó a llamar la atención de las hadas de guerra al ver las capacidades de esta flor al poderlas trasladar al inframundo para poder conocer lo que para ellas es venerado. Al haberse cometido tantos pecados y corrompido a tantas personas en las entrañas de este bosque los demás animales se marcharon junto con los duendes y las hadas buenas, no querían permanecer en un sitio donde la oscuridad comenzara a reinar. Desde entonces Amity ha sido así de sombrío y la gente también, todos sumidos en la ignorancia de la magia y las fronteras que delimitan el reino con el bosque de la perdición-

A pesar de todo eso una duda seguía existiendo en su mente, quería conocer la verdadera razón de por que ella, a pesar de que quería hacerlo no las eliminaba.

-¿Por qué dices que ella tiene razón?-se animo a preguntarle mientras seguía perturbado por tales hechos de esas criaturas.

-Ember no es alguien excelente ni en quien se pueda confiar, aun así en lo único en lo que puedo coincidir con ella es en que solo la naturaleza y el tiempo definirán que ellas sigan existiendo o termine con sus vidas-Danny ya no dijo más y se dispusieron a caminar para regresar a la cabaña de Sam, pues tenía que recuperar el libro que se le debió haber caído de las manos cuando lo soltó en el momento en que la criatura se acercó a ella, solo que para eso tendrían que pasar por el pueblo, acto que no sonaba muy prudente, pues el era un fantasma y ella era una desconocida para la mayoría del pueblo, solo que para algunos era reconocida como bruja y la iglesia estaba buscando a quienes se atrevieran a seguir ritos ocultos para poder quemarlos en la hoguera junto con todos sus pecados y errores.

Después de unas horas Ember y las demás llegaron a Amity en busca de su objetivo, eran bastante precavidas, así que no se bajaron de los techos de las casas mientras buscaban a su presa. Por el puesto de frutas una pequeña niña de cabello negro sujetado en una coleta miraba hambrienta unas manzanas que verdaderamente lucían jugosas, para su mala suerte, siendo huérfana no tenía derecho a probar esa clase de alimentos y ahora que había escapado del orfanato su destino se veía cada vez más terrible. Tenía tanta hambre y estaba tan desesperada que se vio obligada a tener que robar, en cuanto el tendero se dio la vuelta rápidamente saco una manzana para luego marcharse sin prisa a un callejón oscuro y poder degustar su pequeño hurto que a pesar de todo le sabía a gloria pues llevaba días sin comer…

-Si tan solo no nos explotaran en el orfanato no hubiera escapado… al menos ahí tenia comida…-se lamentaba la pequeña a punto de soltar el llanto. No le gustaba robar, pero lo hacia debido a la necesidad y para su mala suerte cayo en las manos equivocadas de cierto carnaval oscuro que había llegado a Amity.

-¡Pasen señores y señoras! ¡El mejor espectáculo que hayan visto sus mortales presencias! Los mejores actos que usted pueda ver, no se arrepentirá, definitivamente nunca lo olvidara…-exclamaba un sujeto vestido con una túnica roja al estilo circense, tenía una peculiar nariz puntiaguda y grandes ojeras enmarcadas, por no hablar de su piel, la cual estaba particularmente pálida, parecía más bien un muerto viviente.

La gente estaba extrañada, a pesar de que Amity era un pueblo sombrío y lúgubre donde la luz del sol pocas veces se dignaba a llegarles esa sorpresiva atracción llegada de la nada fue demasiado repentina para todos. Si bien Amity no era un pueblo tan pobre debido a que a pesar de todo lo maldito que pudiera ser a Vlad no le gustaba llevar las riendas de un reino que se viera en malas condiciones y no digno para su ego, llegaba a hacer algunas buenas acciones, pero solo para embellecer las calles y avenidas ya que lo que de verdad necesitaba atención como el orfanato y el refugio no los tocaba para nada. Sin embargo el aspecto infantil de esa pequeña niña no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al escuchar las maravillas que decía la gente al salir, exclamaban sobre lo impactante, atrevido, arriesgado y emocionante que había sido, a pesar de todo era un circo y la pregunta de por que la gente salía más impactada que sonriente de aquel lugar era insistente en su mente, sobre todo por ver su morbo al querer volver a entrar.

La presencia de tal inocente criatura había llamado la atención de Ember, quien la señalo como objetivo y dejo a una de sus seguidoras para seguirle todo el tiempo hasta que fuera el momento preciso y la pudieran secuestrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aun faltaban tres días para que las violetas de sombra se abrieran después del equinoccio a la luz de la luna, lo tomarían con calma, pues según su parecer no había otro niño en el pueblo con tal pureza e inocencia como ella.

Para el sujeto que seguía anunciando el circo le pareció curioso ver la emoción de tan linda niña al ver entrar a la demás gente, incluso emocionarse, pero aun así guardar su distancia. Al ver como iba vestida supuso inmediatamente que debía de ser una niña de la calle, y de manera extraña sintió compasión por ella.

-Hey tu-la llamo desde la entrada, tal acción provocó que se sacudiera al escuchar una vos dirigiéndose a ella.

-No he hecho nada-contesto de inmediato y notablemente alterada, por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para poder sobrevivir esos últimos días su conciencia no esta nada limpia y cargaba cierta culpa en sus hombros.

-No te estoy culpando de nada-se explico calmando un poco a la niña a quien se le tensaron todos lo músculos ante la posibilidad de tener que correr en caso de que la acusara de algo, pero no era así –Ven-le hizo una seña.

Aun desconfiada se atrevió a acercarse a el, no sabía por que pero un extraño presentimiento la invadió y dejo ir su confianza hacía ese sujeto.

-¿Estas interesada en el circo verdad pequeña?-le pregunto dirigiéndosele amablemente. Su carita infantil cimbro un poco al escucharlo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza –Eso es excelente-Le contesto con una sonrisa, acto que le dio más confianza a la niña.

-¿Te gustaría entrar?-su expresión se volvió de asombro y una sonrisa se dibujo de entre sus penas.

-¡¿Habla en serio?! ¡¿De verdad?!- el sujeto asintió -¡¡Genial!!-dejo escapar felizmente y empezó a saltar con alegría.

-Dime una cosa-la detuvo en su fantasía de felicidad -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-Daniela-…contesto de inmediato con su sonrisa pura.

* * *

Deséenme suerte en el examen de mañana. Prometo que en cuanto hayan terminado estos exámenes y entregue el proyecto que me falta me dedico por completo a escribir.

Solo algo más, sigo recordando que advertí en un principio lo sombrío y sangriento de este fic

PD: Ya me encuentro bien de salud, lo que pasa es que soy muy fuerte pero cuando me exijo demasiado y llego a mi límite termino mal, (frágil), por eso les di un susto a todos al ser hospitalizada, pero estoy bien, en serio, gracias por preocuparse.

Los quiero

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son recibidos

Besos

Vixen


	5. El circo gótico

Mil años después y regreso ¿no?, si, lo admito, deje mucho tiempo pasar mucho tiempo para poder continuar con esta historia, pero la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Lo único que necesitaba era regresar a la oscuridad de mis raíces para verdaderamente lograr esa conexión con las sombras.

Sin más enredos en los que los pueda meter con mis palabras, aquí les dejo la continuación.

* * *

**Tragedia Espectral**

**Capítulo cinco:** El circo gótico

-Bienvenida Daniela, este es mi circo- la adentro al interior de la carpa, había público y estaban a punto de iniciar la función, era bastante interesante y emocionante ver como la gente estaba tan excitada por querer ver el acto que se dejo emocionar y se aproximo a ver de cerca. Al hombre calvo de tras de ella le pareció bastante dulce que fuera así de dulce y se aproximo a ella –Me toca presentar, puedes acompañarme y mirar desde cerca, más cerca que cualquiera de las personas que pagaron su entrada- le sonrió dejándola muda de felicidad.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias!-agradeció su bendición.

-Por cierto Dani, ¿si te puedo llamar así verdad?- le sonrió a lo que esta asintió –Me llamo Frederich, pero puedes decirme Freakshow.

-Claro, de acuerdo señor Freakshow-

El hombre se sintió conmovido por la dulce educación de la niña, y después de despedirse momentáneamente se dirigió hacia el centro y la oscuridad lo cubrió, entonces las llamas que estaban en las antorchas que colocaron estratégicamente para que lo iluminaran solo a el se encendieron. Le dio un toque espectral y comenzó la función:

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, se encuentran en el Circo Gótico, su peor pesadilla –la gente enardecía de emoción, sabían lo que seguía -Podrán ver lo que nunca antes imaginaron ni siquiera en sueños o más bien es sus mas horrendas pesadillas llenas de dolor… Mi nombre es Freakshow, y soy su guía en esta horrenda función que les robara el aliento…, y sin mas que agregar ¡es momento de dar inicio al espectáculo!…- llamas rojas y humo salieron de sus pies, se elevaron hasta cubrirlo totalmente y desapareció con una ilusión que obviamente dejo a todos maravillados. Todo se oscureció y una luz desde arriba se poso en la entrada donde los extraños participantes del circo salían, eran bastante extraños, tenían la piel verde y eran bastante irreales, aun así las cosas que hacían eran impresionantes. Un chico pequeño de ojos rojos hacía malabares con dagas y de la nada una le perforo la mano, todos se quedaron viendo la escena con horror, la daga le había atravesado la palma y como si nada el chico no gritaba, y se la sacó solo para volver a hacer malabares.

-Cielos…-

Un achica de cabello de púas y llena de tatuajes en todo el cuerpo camino por la cuerda floja, primero de pie y después haciendo todo tipo de figuras, después camino con las manos y continuo impresionando al público con su habilidad, parecía flotar, incluso cuando parecía que en cualquier momento caería pero no era así.

-Veo que admiras a Lydia ¿No?-se acerco de nuevo por detrás a la pequeña que estaba sentada admirando la función desde las cercanías del centro del escenario, los actos que ejecutaba eran simplemente apantalladores.

-Si, es muy buena- el amable dueño del circo le había llevado una manzana cubierta de caramelo que le ofreció.

-Te ves ambienta, toma- la recogió con su mano a punto de soltar el llanto, su propia cara y complexión decían mas que sus acciones -¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿No te gustan las manzanas?-le vio apretar el palito de madera que atravesaba la endulzada fruta.

-No, no es eso señor…-se quejo con la voz entrecortada.

-Vamos, puedes llamarme Freakshow, pero dime ¿que pasa?- la carita de Dani estaba compungida, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Yo nunca… yo nunca antes había comido un dulce….-se limpio los ojos y sonreía dulcemente al mirar el brillo del caramelo que cubría la manzana, ese era el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido en toda su vida, y era solo para ella.

Freakshow se enterneció bastante al verla comer felizmente su preciada golosina, estaba completamente conmovido, ella era una niña muy inocente, y muy tierna…

En las cercanías del circo, en un techo de cierta mansión abandonada Ember y sus secuaces esperaban el momento preciso para poder atacar e ir por ella, si no era esa noche sería la siguiente y si no la siguiente, la tendrían para la fecha dictada, sería su regalo especial para poder transportarse a su preciado y venerado infierno, del cual esperaban con ansias poder visitar de nuevo con su consciencia teletransportada hasta lo más profundo de la Tierra.

Danny y Sam llevaban caminando varias horas, a momentos se detenían para descansar, y otras, cuando el desconcierto de algún sonido a su alrededor los hacía frenar su paso a la espera de que alguna criatura pudiera salirles de repente, pero al no ser así continuaban con su camino.

Si bien no habían hablado mucho después de aquella explicación sobre las hadas de guerra, Sam pudo notar que entre más cerca estaban de Amity Park Danny bajaba la mirada y soltaba un deprimente suspiro en señal de melancolía. Sabía a la perfección que volver al pueblo donde lo tuvo todo y lo perdió no debía ser nada fácil, y en un principio callo, pero al segundo suspiro ya no pudo quedarse quieta y abrió la boca.

-Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su acompañante sin dejar de caminar y sin tan siquiera voltear a verlo. Este la escucho, pero no tenía nada que decir, si ella ya lo sabía no tenía por que recordárselo.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna la joven de negro respiró profundamente para deleitarse un poco con la humedad de la tierra, ese aroma tan misterioso y cautivador al que se había hecho adicta desde niña.

-Sabes, en algún momento tendrás que superarlo- habló a la nada, pero el mensaje claramente llegó a oídos de quien debía recibirlo, y solo pudo cambiar su expresión a la actitud propia y desairosa que lo había acompañado cada noche frente a su tumba.

-¿Superarlo eh?- se mofó secamente –decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo- se quejó de su comentario.

-Yo nunca dije que sería fácil- se volvió a verlo en espera de tratar de hacerlo ver su punto de vista, pero este se negaba a razonarlo un poco.

-No sabes de lo que hablas…-

-No, te equivocas- se apresuró a contestarle –precisamente por que se de lo que hablo te lo digo-

-Bah, no puedes comparar lo que paso a ti con lo que me pasó a mí-

-¿Pasarnos?, ¿Qué diferencia puede haber? Perdimos todo lo que teníamos, las personas que amábamos, la vida que teníamos, fue exactamente igual-

-No, no hay punto de comparación-

Al escuchar esto Sam lo tacho ahora como un egoísta de primera.

-Creo que tienes razón- llamó su atención después de quitar su gesto de disgusto –Algunos decidimos enfrentarlo y continuar con nuestra vida sin atormentarnos a cada instante…-se alejó de el caminando.

Ciertamente sus palabras desconcertaron a Danny, pero necio en tener la razón de sus motivos solo pudo recordarle.

-Seguir con nuestra vida?... ¿Cómo puede ser si yo ya estoy muerto?...

Dicho esto detuvo a Sam en su caminata a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba parado el, de cierta forma tenía razón, por no decir toda con respecto a sus limitantes físicos, pero Sam no era la clase de persona que suelen cometer errores en sus acciones.

-Aún estas aquí, siques estando presente- le señaló rebatiendo su comentario anterior.

-Sam, soy un fantasma, ¡mírame!... no soy humano-

-¿Y eso es tan importante para ti?, no te detiene para cumplir tu venganza-

-¿Ahí es a donde quieres llegar?, ¿Hacerme olvidar mi razón de seguir adelante?, ¿Marcharte?, bien, hazlo, no te necesito, puedes irte- le contestó de muy mal modo.

-Yo no dije tal cosa- lo interrumpió –pero debes entender que a pesar de que mates a Plasmius nadie volverá a la vida…- lo calló antes de proseguir con su camino hacia el reino.

-¡Ah!- se quejó de Sam, ¿Cómo podía callarlo con tanta sabiduría? –No es solo por ellos, también es por mi, yo tenía sueños, anhelos, ambiciones, una vida por delante-

-¿Qué te detiene ahora?-

-Quería tener un trabajo, comprar una casa, conseguir terrenos, conocer a alguien, casarme, tener hijos, envejecer… incluso tenía planes con ella…- se silenció a sí mismo recordando en su memoria a Valerie, quien fuere su novia en vida, y con quien había planeado toda su vida a su lado poniéndose de acuerdo los dos, aún siendo tan jóvenes.

-Vivir una vida de ensueño como desearía cualquier persona…- habló la joven bruja.

-Exacto, esa se suponía que debía ser mi vida- exclamó con rencor.

-Pero que conformista eres…- se burló de el con disgusto neutro, pero palpable.

-¡¿Qué?!- se fue de espaldas el de cabellos blancos.

-Querías vivir una vida común y corriente al igual que todos los demás-

-¿Y eso que? Es lo que yo quería, lo que estaba buscando, una vida normal, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-¿Ser igual que los demás?, nada, si eso es lo que estas preguntando, pero solo piénsalo un poco, si no sucedió como querías que fuera es por que no estaba escrito así en tu destino- le contestó –tal vez estas destinado a hacer algo único, más grandioso de lo que te puedas imaginar…- le sonrió dejándolo despabilado en todo el desconcierto que pudiera tener por aquella respuesta, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma…

-Sam…

Lejos de ahí, en una casona antigua en el interior de Amity Park, un joven moreno de cabellos oscuros se levantaba de su cama todo adormilado y con una jaqueca tremenda, lo que lo obligó a llevarse una mano a las sienes para tratar de disipar su malestar, pero este continuaba igual de insoportable.

Estaba desmañando, lo más seguro es que ya le hubiere ganado el día en lo que el seguía durmiendo con tanto tiento sobre su lecho. No le gustaba quedarse en las fiestas tan tarde, pero de la noche anterior no recordaba que había pasado, de que se marchó temprano de la velada era seguro, pues si recordaba esa parte, pero lo que vino después no. Solo estaba esa imagen en su mente, una luna llena hermosa y desorbitante, y un sentimiento atroz de querer correr…

-¡Tucker!- lo llamó desde el primer piso su padre –Es hora de comer, baja, te la haz pasado en tu cuarto todo el día, ven a comer-

-¿Todo el día?- pensó para si, si ya era la hora de comer debía ser muy tarde.

-¡¿Tucker?!... ¿estas ahí hijo?- pregunto angustiado su padre, no recordaba haberlo visto salir, y mucho menos llegar antenoche, pero como era un adolescente mantenía su distancia prudente.

-¡Ya voy papá!- le respondió al señor quien se sintió aliviado de oír la voz del muchacho.

El joven se levantó por completo de la cama y se dirigió al tocador, ¿Qué paso la noche anterior como para que no lo recordara? ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?, y, lo más intrigante: ¿Por qué le había pasado esto otra vez?, si, exacto, ya había ocurrido antes, de hecho era cada mes, una noche se perdía y al día siguiente se levantaba sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Lo pasaba por alto, debía ser insomnio o solo su disparatada imaginación que jugaba con el, pera ya era mucho, y siempre eran tres días seguidos, ya era el primero, faltaban dos, y sabía lo que vendría con ello…

Se dirigió hacia su armario, y entonces fue cuando lo descubrió, sus ropas, las que había llevado la noche anterior, estaban rasgadas, hechas tirones en el piso, y también llenas de sangre. Sorprendido un poco por eso se dirigió al espejo del tocador, habían ocurrido cosas similares los meses anteriores, no debía por que preocuparse, pero, llegando al espejo sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver su cuerpo, estaba lleno de arañazos y de cicatrices que no recordaba tener… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?...

Debajo de su cama, en un morral de igual aspecto que sus ropas, se asomaba la portada de un libro, un libro que causaría polémica más delante debido a su procedencia…

Una vez caída la tarde, seguida del ocaso y las primeras sombras de la noche Dani ya había visto dos funciones, y cada vez que era el turno de Lydia se emocionaba más que nadie, claro, había otras atracciones más sorprendentes como el acto de la maga de cabello rojo que se alzaba hacia arriba como si se tratara de cuernos al lado claro, de su fiel asistente de cabello blanco y menor estatura que ella. Después de estar tanto tiempo ahí, y una vez que ya toda la gente había salido se dio por terminado el día, y la pequeña comenzó a entristecerse ante la inevitable partida en la que debería ir a buscar algún refugio para dormir.

-¡Bingo!- dejo escapar una de las seguidoras de Ember al percatarse de esa posibilidad en la que la niña estuviera vulnerable como para poder acercarse a ella y atraparla, y una vez planteada esa opción Ember accedió encantada.

-Si la podemos tomar desde ahora será excelente, se acostumbrara a nosotras y no sospechara nada cuando estemos en el prado- sonrió satisfecha de la perspicacia de su amiga, y después se giraron para seguir viendo que sucedía en el interior de la carpa del circo.

-Hey Dani- la llamó Freakshow –Ya se esta oscureciendo- dijo mientras se postraba delante de ella, y desde ahí pudo notar la tristeza que emanaba de su carita, no tenía donde quedarse, pero se sentía mal de poder hablar de ello.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- miró hacia abajo agachando la cabeza deprimentemente, y entonces, el delgado hombre concibió una brillante idea.

-Dani, ¿tienes alguna habilidad en especial?- se atrevió a preguntarle a lo que ella volteó a mirarle desde abajo debido a su altura, sabía a que se refería, era una oportunidad increíble, debía pensar en algo bueno, algo que de verdad fuera extraordinario como para poder impresionarlo.

-Yo… yo… yo puedo contener la respiración más de dos minutos…- dijo sin tan siquiera haberlo pensado bien, pudiendo haber hablado de muchas otras cosas tenía que decir esa –También soy muy flexible, y también soy muy resistente al fuego…- mencionó recordando tantas otras veces en las que se suponía debía terminar quemada de gravedad pero no había pasado.

-¿Resistente al fuego?- cuestionó el hombre un tanto escéptico.

-Si, mire- dijo Dani dirigiéndose a una de las antorchas en donde, trepándose a una de las gradas alcanzó a meter una mano.

-¡Dani!- alzó la voz al creer que terminaría haciéndose daño, rápidamente se aproximo a ella para sacarle la mano de ahí, y buscando heridas en la mano no encontró ninguna laceración –Im... imposible…- pensó al verla íntegra.

-¿Lo ve?- le señalo su habilidad.

-Si… ya veo…- dijo entre impresionado y alegre –Dani, ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?...-

-¿Vio eso su alteza?- preguntó una de las hadas que estaba a un lado de Ember.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- dijo pensativa en lo que eso significaba.

-Entonces… esa niña… esa niña es…-

-La perfecta para el sacrificio- la interrumpió con un tono altivo. No podía tratarse de esa niña, y si lo era y la leyenda era cierta si la mataban en el sacrificio de las violetas de desharían de ella por completo y para siempre…

Al llegar a Amity Park tuvieron que ocultar sus rostros muy bien, como el circo estaba en el reino no les dijeron nada al verlos entrar por el portón de la muralla, y a pesar de estar extrañados a unos cuantos metros encontraron las carpas responsables de por que los habían tomado tan a la ligera.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un carnaval?- murmuro Danny por lo bajo.

-Eso parece- contestó la otra –pero que no te distraiga, solo tenemos que llegar a la puerta norte y estaremos en la cabaña para media noche- dijo sin saber que el se encontraba perdido viendo la luz roja que emanaba de las antorchas que alumbraban aquel lugar.

-Es… tan… misterioso…- hablo quedo.

-¿Danny?- lo sacó de lo que estaba viendo al darse cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Lo siento- se disculpó siguiendo el camino de esta.

Pasaron por las carpas y vieron como la gente platicaba alegremente, era una bella noche que a penas estaba empezando, no la iban a desperdiciar, y, disfrutando todo lo que ahí podían encontrar se divertían de lo lindo.

Por un momento Danny recordó todas esas veces en que sus padres lo avergonzaron tanto a el como a su hermana con sus actos y su manera de ser, y si bien en aquellos días él le pedía a la tierra que lo tragara, ahora no hallaba como pedirle al cielo que le trajera de nuevo lo que le había quitado.

Sam notó su melancolía de nuevo, pero queriendo evitar otra discusión siguió de largo mientras este la seguía, pero justo al pasar por una carpa pequeña una mujer del interior se les quedó viendo fijamente.

-Ustedes dos, el fantasma y la hechicera- los llamó desde su asiento, pues los dos estaban pasando por la entrada –los estaba esperando- los dos se helaron al oír su voz, ¿Cómo es que sabía quienes eran? – ¿Van a entrar o quieren que grite a los cuatro vientos que dentro del reino hay dos sujetos que bien la iglesia querría condenar?- los amenazó, a lo que los dos solo pudieron girar, verla con temor y adentrarse dentro de la carpa –Tomen asiento- les indicó.

-¿Quién… quien es usted?- preguntó Danny primero.

-No tengo intenciones de delatarlos, solo quiero ayudarlos. Las cartas me revelaron hace días que vendrían aquí, tal parece que no me equivoqué- hablo muy segura de lo que les estaba diciendo –Mi nombre es Desiree, y puedo ver que en un futuro serán ustedes, Danny y Sam, los que saquen a Amity de la oscuridad en la que ha estado cubierta durante tanto tiempo…-

Si bien la mujer era muy extraña y muy directa con lo que decía los hizo estremecer hasta los huesos, ¿Cómo sabía sus nombres?...

* * *

Pues, espero publicar la continuación dentro de dos días, si no puedo sería hasta el fin de semana.

Pronto verán en que están relacionadas otras criaturas de la noche con la historia, por el momento le dejo aquí hasta el próximo capítulo.

Espero les guste, y ya saben, la misma advertencia de siempre.

Vixen


	6. Leyenda

Dos días no fueron, solo fue uno...

Me apuré y pude adelantar rápido, estos días, semanas, meses, me los pase desvariando, una vez recuperado el sendero oscuro por el que transitaba puedo continuar...

Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir?

Adelante, se los debía.

* * *

**Tragedia Espectral**

**Capítulo seis:** Leyenda

-Por supuesto que no lo harán solos, se les irán uniendo manos amigas en un futuro, pero de que el camino para lograrlo será complicado lo será, y mucho- comenzó a explicarse, a lo que los otros dos no se creían lo que les estaba diciendo, pero cuando la esfera de cristal fue cambiando en su tonalidad su curiosidad los arrolló abriéndoles la mente ante una posible realidad…

-Eres una adivina- confirmó Sam por el aspecto y el contexto en el que se encontraba aquella mujer, también notó como descifraba por aquella bola de cristal sobre la mesa, las visiones pasadas, presentes y futuras para poder saber que sería lo más próximo y ver en que repercutiría.

Se requería un gran esfuerzo mental y psíquico para poder controlar aquel poder, que, a pesar de que era una experta con mucha experiencia y habilidad ese futuro maldito era demasiado confuso.

-No es tan simple como haces que suene- contestó a la hechicera, pero no era ni cumplido ni regaño.

-¿A que te refieres con ayudarnos?- preguntó el otro.

-Tan solo es un mensaje, los astros se han movido hacia su decadencia- explicó –por eso las cartas del tarot me advirtieron de su caída y arribo, así que con la esfera los podré guiar en su lucha-

-¿Lucha?- cuestionaron ambos.

-Se que tu solo vas por tu venganza- se dirigió a Danny –pero eso no es lo único que decreta tu destino-

-¿Cómo sabe que…?-

-Veo el futuro ¿recuerdas?- lo silencio –ahora, si de verdad quieres vengar ese crimen impune que recayó sobre tu familia hasta exterminarla, debes, primero que nada y con el mayor cuidado posible, proteger y ayudar a esa alma infantil que encontraste a un lado del camino en tu recorrido por tu venganza- dijo admirando las imágenes mostradas desde el interior de su cristalino oráculo.

-¿Quién? ¿Sam?- la señaló sorprendido.

-¿Infantil?- recalcó la de negro, si había algo puro en ella solo sería la escancia de la noche rodeándola con su aura.

-¡Que va!, claro que no, Samantha es casi una mujer. Y tú, pequeño hombrecito, debes entender por completo el significado de tener una familia-

-Familia…- repitió serio.

-Alto, espera un momento, ¿infantil?, ¿Familia?, ¿de que es de lo que esta hablando?- se quejó la bruja al malinterpretar un emparejamiento con Danny.

-Es más como una hermana menor, y no eres tu, si es a lo que te estas refiriendo. Tu papel en la vida de Fenton será más importante en un futuro, antes que nada deben confiar más en la amistad que han formado, y también dejar de tener discusiones absurdas que no los llevan a ningún lado; podrán llegar a comportarse como siempre han actuado en su vida gracias a los vestigios de su pasado, pero deben ser capaces de comprenderse mutuamente, sean más tolerantes…-

-¿Comprendernos… mutuamente?...- se miraron extrañados el uno al otro con más profundidad.

-No lo entenderán ahora, deberá pasar un tiempo antes de que lo hagan, no se torturen con eso, dejen que las cosas sigan como van- suspiró en lo que los dos retiraban su mirar de los ojos del otro algo extraños por lo que acababan de experimentar, pues un cosquilleo en el estómago los hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Desireé sacó de debajo del mantel de la mesa algo que después le entregó en las manos a Sam –Tomen, ni siquiera se les ocurra faltar-

-¿Boletos para el circo?- leyó ella en voz alta.

-¿Esto es una especie de trampa o algo por el estilo?- replicó Danny –por que le advierto que no traemos dinero-

-No es dinero lo que les estoy pidiendo- lo regañó seria la mujer de largo cabello negro –Esta es mi ayuda para ustedes, vengan en la fecha indicada- señaló.

-¿Mañana?- miró el horario directamente en los boletos que aún sujetaba la hechicera.

-Si, precisamente en esa función, la última que acaba al anochecer, a esa hora exacta, tienen que estar presentes-

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver a la cara, si bien de verdad parecía un enganche para sacarles dinero perdió fundamentos cuando la adivina se los obsequió, y a pesar de que sabían que los gitanos tenían fama de ser sabios por esquilmar y ganarse la vida con ciertos trucos, aún con la parte positiva de toda su cultura y conocimiento, ella no les había hecho ni pedido nada.

-Entonces tenemos que…- el joven espectro enmudeció de repente al igual que Sam cuando voltearon a ver a la mujer y se encontraron que el lugar donde estaba hace unos instantes se encontraba vacio.

-Se fue…- dijo entrecortadamente una sorprendida Sam

Una brisa que pasó colándose por la carpa apagó todas las velas que iluminaban aquel lugar, y sin tener más que hacer salieron de ahí sigilosamente. Había sido algo para ponerse la piel de gallina pero no era nada en comparación con lo que les esperaría afuera, en el mundo exterior, lleno de magia e imposibles vueltos realidad…

En la carpa mayor, precisamente donde se daban las funciones del circo, aún había luz. Freakshow había convocado a todos a una pequeña reunión antes de que acabara la cena y se fueran a dormir.

-¿Qué sucede jefe? ¿Hay buenas nuevas?- preguntó el chico malabarista de dagas.

-Si, así es- le informó a lo que se colocaba enfrente de todos sus compañeros al lado de alguien de singular aspecto para que todos pudieran verle –Su atención un momento por favor, tengo un anuncio que hacerles- dijo subiendo los brazos a un lado de su acompañante –El día de hoy Dani se une al circo gótico-…

Por un momento hubo un silencio lleno de expectación, el cual fue seguido de comentarios que se hacían unos a los otros al dudar que fuera una buena idea, y al final una chica de capa de terciopelo rojo fue la que se atrevió a hablar.

-Pero Freakshow, es solo una niña…- fue lo único a lo que pudo reclamar, haciendo hincapié en lo joven que era y nada más.

-Pero no una niña cualquiera Lydia- sonrió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Dani –Adelante, puedes enseñarles- le indicó.

-Si- contestó feliz de poder demostrar de lo que era capaz, y confiada se dirigió a una de las fogatas en las que estaban calentando las enormes cacerolas de comida que estaban a punto de degustar. Todos se apartaron de su camino para darle campo libre de actuar, pendientes de lo que fuere a hacer, debía ser extraordinario al haber sorprendido a Freakshow como para haberle propuesto unírseles a ellos, y en eso metió la mano a las brasas ante la expectante mirada de los espectadores, quienes veían preocupados como el fuego rodeaba esa pequeña manita en espera de quemarla, pero en lo que transcurría el tiempo y ellos no dejaban de hablar sobre ello Dani no sentía dolor alguno.

-¡Basta! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- le gritó Lydia sacándole la mano del fuego, solo para encontrar que no le había pasado nada en lo absoluto –Esta… ilesa…- dijo tocando la piel de Dani impresionada.

-Si, no me pasa nada, ¿ven?-

-Sorprendente…- murmuró la mujer al igual que los demás miembros del circo ante tal acto.

Por su parte, en cuanto Lydia volteó a verle, Freakshow solo pudo poner una expresión en su cara de "te lo dije", a lo que esta sonrió satisfecha, y juntos vieron como Dani comenzaba a mezclarse con los demás para comparar sus habilidades una vez siendo aceptada.

Mientras tanto, en la misma azotea desde la que habían estado vigilando, dos hadas de guerra, que vieron todo lo que ocurrió, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Ember las dejo a cargo de hacer la primera guardia ya que, debían descansar de su vigilia, y en vez de quedarse dormitando prefirieron continuar con su trabajo como espías cautas.

-Oye Jade… tu también viste lo que yo ¿verdad?- preguntó una algo nerviosa a la otra en lo que se volvían a ocultar en la barda que delimitaba el techo.

-¿A la niña de la profecía? Si, por supuesto-

-Entonces… ¿es verdad?- comenzó a interrogarle.

-No lo se, Ember no ha querido hablar al respecto de ello- contestó.

-Si, lo se, pero… tu sabes lo que dice la leyenda ¿verdad?-

Molesta la otra le dirigió una mirada de furia, sabía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Y eso lo preguntas como porque…?-

-Es que…- comenzó a escucharse nerviosa su compañera –yo solo conozco las características que debe tener la elegida, una marca en el brazo en forma de violeta y el poder soportar el fuego…- explicó, y entonces Jade comenzó a pensar un poco –Ya sabes, Ember se convirtió en nuestra reina y líder cuando nos brindó el control sobre las llamas tocando esas notas en su lira pero… nunca tuve oportunidad de leer el papiro donde se escribió sobre esa predicción…- le informó a la que estaba a su lado.

-_No todas lo saben…_- pensó para si Jade antes de continuar con la conversación -¿De verdad?, vaya, creí que Ember se lo había mostrado a todas las del clan, pero bueno, supongo que no hará daño contártelo, pero te advierto que lo mejor será que no se lo comentes a nadie más ¿de acuerdo?- le amenazó furtivamente.

-Si, claro-

Jade suspiró agobiada por tener que recordar algo que ella misma negaba existir, y hasta hace unos días así lo era, pero con la imprevista habilidad que resultó tener Dani ya no estaba segura.

-Recuerdo ese papel, era un pergamino amarillento y viejo que la reina le entregó a Ember, como haz de saber ella siempre resultó se todo un prodigio…-

-Si, la más desalmada y talentosa de todas nosotras…- afirmó la oyente.

-Y también la única con una habilidad fuera de lo común, un poder que ninguna otra hada de guerra había poseído jamás, la primera vez que una hada de nuestro tipo tenía algún poder, y esa extraordinaria habilidad era controlar el fuego… Al sucederle su lira mágica a Ember, la reina le dio la posibilidad de compartir ese gran poder con las demás, así incrementamos el yugo de dominio que ya ejercíamos sobre nuestro alrededor, volviéndonos más temidas y respetadas. Si, se vino una época próspera para nosotras, duró varios décadas, de eso no hay duda, aún sigue vigente nuestro reinado, pero la muerte de la reina era algo que no podíamos evitar, había vivido ya más de un siglo, mucho más tiempo del que suelen durar las hadas de nuestra clase. El camino de nuestro clan tenía que pasar a manos de alguien de confianza, alguien responsable y capaz, como especie nos convertimos en seres más fuertes y poderosos gracias a Ember, a ella y a su poder… éramos las mejores, y lo seguimos siendo, pero, antes de morir la reina le advirtió a Ember que después del clímax de nuestra grandeza vendría nuestra caída, nuestra aniquilación total… y todo lo decía en el pergamino…-

La otra hada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ser malvada y perversa era su única manera de actuar, siempre había sido así, pero ahora, conociendo lo que podría llegar a pasarles un tremendo terror la invadió.

-Ember lo sabe… ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a las demás?-

-No es tan fácil Bly, cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, y la verdad es que yo confía en ella-

-Jade…-

Un vago recuerdo de hace varios años atrás invadió la mente de Jade, al enterarse de semejante futuro Ember solo pudo volver cenizas el papiro de la profecía con todo el odio que le provocó esa noticia, no podía ser verdad.

-En el pergamino, estaba, escrito con letras púrpuras, las indicaciones de cómo llegar a las violetas de sombra kraken, sus cualidades, su beneficio espiritual para nosotras, todo…, pero también había algo más, una leyenda que resaltaba indicando el fin de nuestra próspera luz:…

"Al filo de la media noche, en el aniversario de la décima vez que se procure festejar la celebración de las violetas de sombra, estando Júpiter en la cuarta casa de cáncer, un niño, un infante con un alma pura e inocente vengará su dolor de la traición que le hubieren cometido antes deshaciéndose de su único miedo, el temor más grande del que ha sido presa del pánico: las hadas de guerra.

Y después del auge de la especie, el propio fuego que les dio la grandeza las hará caer, pues no habrá miedo a quemarse, ya que las llamas nunca podrán tocarle con furia, e incluso podrá dirigirlas sin ser su propio poder, hasta calcinar los huesos de su miedo…

Un tatuaje de una violeta negra y la resistencia a las llamas del mal serán el inicio de la perdición"

-Jade, eso es terrible, no lo podemos permitir-

-Claro que no tonta, por eso nos desharemos de ella en esta oportunidad que tenemos, no hay nada de que preocuparse- le criticó su nerviosismo sin sentido a Bly.

-Pero Jade… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiéramos…?-

-¡Por Dios, ya cállate!, claro que no, no sucederá, Ember lo tiene todo calculado- le gritó levantándose de donde estaba para poder seguir vigilando a la niña, la cual estaba sentada junto a sus nuevos compañeros en la misma mesa, compartiendo la comida mientras platicaban –La mataremos, no tienes por que preocuparte- le calmó un poco antes de seguir con su vigilancia, pero Bly había quedado perturbada de conocer por completo aquella leyenda…

En la azotea de una casa vecina, en un lugar más alto de donde se encontraban sus secuaces, Ember había estado viendo como platicaban sus congéneres súbditas. Consideraba que Jade era una de sus mejores aliadas y una gran guerrera llena de fortaleza, en cambio a Bly la veía débil, insegura, patética, no duraría mucho en otra pelea, y si la volvía a decepcionar como lo había hecho la vez anterior ahora si se desharía de ella, y con esta imagen se retiro volado por el reino. Durante la tarde noche creyó haber visto a Sam al lado de Danny caminando por Amity Park, no los quería merodeando, y se lanzó a buscarlos, pero al no encontrarlos después de varios minutos buscando abandonó su objetivo.

En las afueras de Amity, en un campo resguardado por la espesura del bosque, se hallaba la cabaña de Sam, y afuera estaban los dos, iluminados por la luz de la luna mientras buscaban con la mirada el libro, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

-Tal vez el viento lo movió- dijo optimista Danny.

-¿Un libro así de pesado? Tendría que pasar un tornado para levantarlo- recalcó la otra.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que hacemos?, no esta aquí-

La chica suspiró agobiada, solo había una solución:

-Seguir su aura con el péndulo…-

* * *

OwO, vaya, dos continuaciones seguidas…

Espero seguirle rápido, hasta yo me pique con esto.

Hasta pronto (muy pronto)

Vixen


	7. Marca

Hola de nuevo.

Esta vez quiero hacer una aclaración, (por eso de los malentendidos), resulta que para este fic, en el que Dani es la presa de Ember, debe ser una niña, por eso la puse de diez años de edad, aunque se que en la caricatura ella es dos años menor que Danny y tiene doce mientras el tiene catorce. Bueno en este fic Danny tiene diez y siete y Dani diez, si, mucho cambio, pero total así se me ocurrió… XD

* * *

**Tragedia Espectral**

**Capítulo siete:** Marca

Danny no entendió muy bien en un principio que quiso decir Sam con lo del péndulo pero la siguió hasta el sótano de la mansión, estado ahí ella cogió unos papeles enrollados, otros doblados y un cofre, luego le hizo una señal de que la siguiera y el simplemente caminó detrás de ella, pero se extraño mucho cuando entró por una puerta que parecía ser un armario, le sorprendió a tal grado que incluso detuvo sus pasos analizante ¿Por qué entrarían a un armario?

-¿Sucede algo?- se regreso un poco al ver que este no entraba. Detrás de la puerta una cortina de terciopelo rojo cubría de la vista lo que estuviere adentro, llegaba a dudar que no fuera más que pared, pero al ver que Sam pasó así de campante no hayo hacer algo más que pasar, era un fantasma sabía a la perfección que no podía morir dos veces.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral pudo ver que se trataba de otra habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas iluminándolo todo… espera, ¿ventanas? ¿En un sótano?

-¿Pero que rayos…?- se dejó caer al piso por la impresión, no parecía ser la planta baja ni el segundo o tercer piso, era más alto.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó Sam extrañada de verlo actuar así.

-Se supone que estábamos en el sótano, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- se preguntó exaltado.

-Este es el ático, no hay nada de… oh ya, era eso…- rio Sam al percatarse de a que se refería Danny.

-¿ático? ¿Esta casa tiene ático?- No se veía desde afuera, y era cierto, no había ático por afuera de la mansión, solo se veía el tercer piso y ya.

-Si, es el ático, esta oculto por un hechizo que hace que aunque alguien este invitado o viva aquí no se puede ver desde afuera, y de hecho las escaleras tampoco conducen hasta aquí, solo se puede entrar por el sótano, pero siempre ha estado aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, compruébalo si quieres, si entras por el techo atravesándolo llegaras al tercer piso, pero si atraviesas toda la casa desde el punto que sea en el que estés llegaras aquí antes de salir afuera-

Esa casa estaba de locura, no comprendía como no enloqueció la primera noche que se quedó a pasar la noche ahí, pero la paso, y luego despertar al día siguiente y ver como todo se desarrollaba en calma como si el no estuviera ahí con tanta extrañeza, se podía morir del puro susto, claro, si pudiera volverse a morir, pero eso ya era el colmo, era alucinante, sorprendente, pero con algo de tétrico que no se lo podía quitar.

-Bueno, deja de cuestionártelo tanto y ven a ayudarme- se dirigió a la mesa donde antes había dejado lo que llevaba en manos.

Danny se levantó, estaba sorprendido pero no tanto, conociendo a Sam como la estaba conociendo podía esperarse cualquier cosa de ella.

-¿Y para poder entrar un mortal que no atraviese paredes a fuerzas tiene que usar la puerta del sótano?- se acercó a ella aún hablando sobre el tema que Sam ya había dejado por la paz.

-Si- se limitó a decir mientras veía los mapas que había llevado y luego extender uno en que se podía ver desde el bosque, el reino, la costa y la mansión, señalando incluso el prado de las hadas. Se veía todo, las fronteras de Amity hasta su delimitación con territorio de otros reinos y límites naturales, como aquel barranco al que estuvieron a punto de caerse.

-¿Que es esto?- le preguntó Danny ya poniendo más atención a lo que estaban viendo.

-Un mapa-

-Eso ya lo se, ¿pero para que?-

-Te dije que seguiríamos el aura del libro con el péndulo- se acercó al cofre de mediano tamaño que había traído.

-¿Y que es el péndulo?-

-Esto- le mostro sacando del cofre una especie de collar con, precisamente, un péndulo, de un material cristalino muy hermoso que parecía brillar con luz propia y, después de que Sam dijera algunas palabras en otra lengua que Danny no reconoció, el collar se elevó flotando de un lado a otro, era movido como su propio nombre lo decía, parecía buscar, tratar de ubicar algo, si no lo encontraba en una zona del mapa se iba a otra, y si no a otra, así pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que estuvieron mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, solo que un tanto cansado de que no hubiere resultados volteó a ver a Sam con un poco de curiosidad y no se espero captar eso…

Sus bellos ojos violetas no le quitaban por nada del mundo la vista de en cima al péndulo, estaba muy concentrada, su cabello negro era tan intenso y fuerte que no dejaba cabida a algún otro color, solo negrura total, así como sus ropas, se notaba que le gustaba vestir así, salvo algunos decorados de la tela llegaba a perderse esa oscura sincronía. Tenía una nariz afilada, no mucho, pero nada chata, sus oídos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, que siempre tenía el mismo peinado, era corto, lo dejaba volar y solo cuando la conoció fue cuando la vio sujetarlo un poco con una pequeña coleta arriba, casi no recogía nada su cabello, solo de enfrente, pero su perfil era bueno, muy bueno, era bonita, eso debía de admitirlo.

Como sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella Sam volteó a verlo, y este solo pudo fingir que no pasaba nada al girar su mirada, pero cuando esta volvió a ver lo que estaba viendo Danny de nuevo regreso a mirarla, había algo en ella, no sabía definir que, pero le llamaba la atención de manera peculiar.

-Ahí- dijo Sam cuando el péndulo se callo junto con el lazo en un punto, aterrizó, pero no se derrumbo, estaba parado, con la punta señalando un lugar en específico.

-Amity Park- dijeron al mismo tiempo, era algo que no se esperaban.

-Muy bien esta ahí, ¿ahora que? ¿Tocar puertas y preguntar si no han visto un libro de maleficios?-

-Hey, no es un libro de… de acuerdo, mira, todo lo que debemos hacer es simplemente cambiar de mapa- le mostró recogiendo el que había puesto antes y desenrollando otro sobre la mesa, Danny ya no dijo nada.

El mapa era de todo el terreno de Amity Park, desde el castillo de Vlad hasta la muralla que se extendía rodeando el reino en su gran extensión de tierra y territorio. El péndulo se detuvo de nuevo y señalo una calle.

-Calle Hertzstrom- dijo Sam a lo que Danny solo pudo quedarse estático al oírlo -¿la conoces?- Danny dudó durante unos instantes en contestarle, no sabía si contestarle, pero diciéndose a si mismo que era una tontería relacionarlo con su pasado decidió contarle.

-Es la calle donde yo vivía-

Sam no quiso decir nada, no debía tratarse de su casa, no podía ser ahí donde se encontraba el libro y, guardando silencio, cambio el mapa de nuevo poniendo otro donde se mostraban todas las casas que había en esa manzana.

-¿Tienes mapas hasta de las casas?- se quejó Danny de que Sam sacara y sacara mapas cada vez más específicos.

-No soy una entrometida, solo lo esencial del reino, en donde vive y vivía cada persona, si alguien se muda el nombre de la casa cambia de color a amatisa. Por el momento no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, casi nunca consulto esto, solo si es necesario, no me mires con esa cara-

-Como digas- se rio Danny con una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba molestarla, y también era para calmarse de tener que tratar asuntos con respecto a su familia.

Sam puso de nuevo el péndulo y este comenzó a buscar, al poco rato encontró lo que tan ansiosamente estaban tratando de encontrar, el paradero del libro que desapareció.

-La casa de los Foley- dijo Sam mirando bien el sitio que había señalado.

-Los Foley, recuerdo algo, ellos no son precisamente una familia de personas malas, no pensaría eso de Tuc-

-¿Tuc?-

-Un compañero de la escuela, era un buen amigo, nos distanciamos hace tiempo cuando terminamos de estudiar, el era el único que no decía algo malo del trabajo de mis padres-

-¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que dijeran cosas malas?- se le quedó viendo la hechicera, no era precisamente algo de lo que hubieran hablado mucho. Esperando que ella le diera alguna burla o se soltara a reír se lo tuvo que decir, el mismo había iniciado la conversación no podía detenerse ahora.

-Eran cazadores de brujas y fantasmas- después de esperar un largo rato sin que ella dijera nada por fin se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, no era lo que esperaba de ella, no es que la hubiere visto reír mucho, pero al menos una sonrisa le debió haber sacado, pero no era así.

-¿Se reían de eso?- le preguntó algo pensativa, a lo que este asintió –Vaya, el mundo de los mortales esta más distanciado del mundo mágico y sobrenatural de lo que yo pensaba, Desireé es la prueba de que algunos aún están viviendo entre ellos, ella es humana pero su contacto espiritual es muy avanzado…-meditaba.

-Alto, ¿Por qué no dices nada de ellos? ¿No tienes ganas de reírte o algo?- se lanzó a preguntarle muy extrañado de que ella lo tomara de esa manera tan natural como lo hacía.

-Claro que no, no tengo razones para hacerlo, aunque es un poco irónico, por que ahora tu eres un fantasma y no creías en ellos antes ¿verdad?…-

-Bueno, yo no… no creía que existieran, me parecía muy difícil de creer, pero ahora veo que todo lo que ellos decían era cierto- la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Si, así es…-

Despues de un largo rato el día les dio un nuevo paso para continuar a seguir, Danny no dormía, pero Sam si estaba algo cansada, por lo que tomó algo de café y luego salió junto con el para regresar a Amity Park. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo ya no podría caminar tanto, y después de los primeros cinco metros Danny lo notó, el era un fantasma, pero ella no, no soportaba ni rendía tanto como el, y como la estaba dejando muy atrás terminó por ir hasta allá y llevársela.

-No me dijiste que estabas cansada- se acercó tomándola del brazo, ella estaba a desfallecer.

-No lo estoy-

-Sam…-

-De acuerdo, tal vez algo, hace tiempo que no recorría distancias tan largas dos veces sin dormir ¿feliz?-

-Si- respondió el otro a lo que la tomo del brazo para alzar el vuelo.

-Alto, espera, ¿Qué haces? Danny… ¡DANNY!- grito cuando se la llevó hasta lo alto para después soltarla y llevársela prendida de su cuello arriba de el mientras volaba.

-Disfruta la vista- le aconsejó.

-Danny…- desde las alturas podía ver claramente todo lo que pasaba bajo ellos, el lago, el bosque, los arroyos, algunas praderas donde la oscuridad del misterio del bosque no influía en algunos animales. Estaban muy arriba, y desde ahí pudo observar a un grupo de cervatillos comiendo, y junto a ellos en las nubes pasar volando una parvada de aves, era algo increíble poder volar –Sorprendente…- se dijo al poder admirar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si, es muy hermoso- admitió mientras continuaba contemplando lo que veía.

-Ser un fantasma tiene sus beneficios- le dijo feliz, contagiado de la cara que Sam ponía al admirar como era el cielo y la vista desde arriba.

-Eres afortunado- le dijo mientras respiraba profundamente el aire puro de arriba, era mas limpio y más tranquilizador, por no decir que fresco, por que estaba haciendo algo de frio en ese día medio nublado que estaba apareciendo.

-¿Realmente lo soy?-

-Si, lo eres- le explicó Sam, era su punto de vista al poder hacer lo que muchos humanos soñarían con hacer solo en su cabeza.

-Creo que si- se aseguró, Sam lo estaba contagiando de su positivismo –Sam ¿nunca antes habías volado verdad?- le pregunto por verla tan extasiada con el paisaje.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que siendo una bruja…-

-Hechicera- le corrigió.

-Bueno, siendo hechicera ¿no llegaste a volar en una escoba antes?-

-¿Qué?, Danny…- lo regañó con su tono de voz severo –Ya te dije que soy una hechicera, no una bruja, nosotras levitamos utilizando magia, no usamos escobas con encantamientos-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cual es la diferencia? Luces igual que una bruja- rió por su apariencia, pero lo cierto era que si no vistiera así no sería la misma, era como un toque personal.

-Ja ja- rió sarcástica, no le gustaban esa clase de comentarios, pero hasta cierto punto eran funestos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no has intentado levitar?- continuó platicando en lo que viajaban por lo alto del cielo, pero Sam llego a entristecerse un poco, hace tiempo que no hablaba de ello -¿Sam?...-

-Es que la abuela murió antes de enseñarme como hacerlo…- contestó, al percatarse de su error Danny no supo como remediarlo.

-Lo siento, yo no…-

-No, esta bien, tienes razón, no debería atormentarme con el pasado, solo debo mirar al frente y seguir adelante. Si quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza contra Vlad Masters debo aprender a levitar, así estaremos en las mismas condiciones de batalla, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió admitiendo que ella misma también tenía algo de melancolía, pero que no la nublarían en su camino.

-Seguir… adelante…- repitió Danny casi en un susurro, su principal motivo de seguir existiendo era su venganza, debía cumplirla, y para eso necesitaba dominar su poder a la perfección, por eso necesitaban el libro, necesitaba a Sam para poder controlar toda esa fuerza que tenía. Estaba empezando a sentir apreciación hacia Sam por ayudarlo y apoyarlo, sin que ellos lo quisieran, o tal vez si pero no se daban cuenta, se estaban volviendo amigos, una amistad que duraría por mucho…

En la carpa del circo de Freakshow Dani se preparaba para su primera aparición, habían estado ensayando, la llamarían la chica fuego, y su acto consistía en simplemente quedarse en las llamas por todo el tiempo que quisiera y después hacer algunas demostraciones de su resistencia, le parecía fácil, pero en realidad que pudiera tener ese poder que resguardaba era genuinamente original. Lydia le había confeccionado un traje con el cual podría pasar todo lo que quisiera en el fuego, por su puesto que a cada acto terminaría necesitando uno nuevo siendo consumido por el fuego, pero por eso Dani haría lo necesario por cuidarlo.

-¿Te lo quieres probar de una vez?- le pregunto Lydia antes de que fuera su aparición, era la primera función del día, estaba algo nerviosa, pero también emocionada de poder participar y solo asintió dirigiéndose a los camerinos con el traje para cambiarse y lucirlo, se debía ver muy bien.

-Dani, se te ve hermoso- dijo Lydia al verla salir.

-¿De veras?- se emocionó por ese comentario, nunca antes se había sentido así, se dio un baño, tenía ropa nueva, comía con su nueva familia, se sentía feliz.

-Si, en verdad, te ves estupenda- le dijo, mientras la llevaba a una luna para que pudiera verse en el espejo y también hacerle un bonito peinado para que luciera linda.

Dani obedeció, Lydia era muy amable, y después de hacerle un peinado lleno de mechones por todas partes en el que se parecía al peinado extravagante de Lydia de un lado a otro desde arriba le gustó como quedo.

-Aún falta el maquillaje- le advirtió con una sonrisa.

-¿Maquillaje? ¿A mi edad?-

-No te preocupes, es solo pintura negra, no maquillaje de verdad ¡imagínate! ¡Joven y con arrugas!-

-¡¿Arrugas?!- se espantó al visualizarse como anciana, pero Lydia le explicó entre risas que no le pasaría nada, solo era pintura para decorar su rostro y verse oscura, y al terminar se sorprendió al verse, lucía como toda una circense gótica. Las dos rieron y se prepararon para la función, estaba apunto de empezar, solo era cuestión de que Freakshow la voceara y ella podría salir. Estaban tan ocupadas esperando que no se dieron cuenta de que dos hadas de guerra estaban espiándolas desde atrás.

-Es hora- le dijo a Dani al ver que Frederich se acercaba para indicarles la señal de que debían salir -¿lista?-

-Si- se aproximo a tomar sus antorchas encendidas e ir al círculo de fuego que pronto encenderían para empezar cuando Lydia noto algo en su brazo derecho abajo del hombro.

-Dani, espera, ¿que es eso?- le señaló la marca que tenía, pensó era pintura negra que le puso, pero no.

-¿Qué? Ah eso, no se, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria, y los del orfanato me dijeron que al parecer desde que nací-

-¿En verdad?- se le quedó viendo, era una violeta singular, como con la forma de una flor de liz, muy extraña –Que curioso, parece un tatuaje pero no lo es, es como si estuviera debajo de tu piel- lo miró analizante, pero entonces Freak show anunció el acto de Dani.

-Lydia, me acaban de nombrar, te veré luego- salió corriendo al escenario como se había planeado y practicado para dar su acto, para ser su primera vez lo hizo muy bien, excelente sería la palabra correcta, el publicó la alabó, parecía haber nacido para esto.

-Su majestad, ¿vio eso?- le preguntó Jade a Ember espiando desde afuera a la niña.

-Si, lo vi- se quedó furiosa comprobando que lo decía la profecía era cierto.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que…?-

-La vamos a matar- la interrumpió antes de que siguiera con lo que ella llamaba una actitud insolente, no debía dudar en ella en ningún instante –Escucha- regreso a su actitud de antes un tanto más serena –Regresa con las demás y prepara todo para esta noche, hoy es luna llena, las violetas se abrirán, pero las cosas se están poniendo algo súbitas-

-De acuerdo pero, ¿que hay de usted? ¿Qué hará? ¿La va a llevar?-

-No puedo acercarme ahora, debo esperar a que anochezca, deberá ser el momento justo en el que sea el ataque, me temo que contamos con compañía no deseada así que tengo un plan, por el momento vete ¿entendido?-

-Si, su majestad- Jade puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto y luego se marcho volando dejando a su reina mirando por entre la tela de la carpa, y después voltear a ver lo que la había hecho enojar aún más que descubrir que Dani era la niña que se suponía las iba a matar a todas.

-Entonces ustedes están aquí también- miró con enfado a Sam y ese chico de cabello blanco caminado por Amity Park, no esperaba encontrárselos ahí, podían intervenir y solo ser un estorbo más del que ocuparse después, pero desviando la vista a otro lado vio a un chico de tez morena oscuro de lentes y boina –Y el también, pero que interesante se va a poner esto- rió –Sam y el estarán muy ocupados contigo que no podrán evitar que nos llevemos a la niña. Pero que perfecto- alabó su plan.

A cierta distancia Desireé veía como aquella hada que había estado observando desde su bola de cristal se marchaba, solo tenía que voltear a la carpa principal y verla espiando. Sabía sus intenciones, la había visto cometiendo esos actos sanguinarios tan brutales por parte de los espejismos de su pasado, esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, y al ver a Sam y Danny cerca solo pudo sonreír, aún cuando no fueran a la función estarían en la ciudad un largo rato para poder detenerlos, pero no se percató de que un hombre lobo estaba cerca, se concentró más en lo que había en el morral de ese chico.

Tucker y su familia decidieron ir a salir un rato por el reino, querían despejarse un rato y de sacar a su hijo de su ensimismamiento recurrente.

-¡Familia! ¡Que bueno que están aquí!- los llamó a su carpa.

-Es a nosotros- se apuntó con el dedo el padre de Tucker al ver que la adivina los señalaba.

-Claro, ¿quieren que les lea el futuro? Les daré boletos sin costo para la función de esta noche, hay un acto nuevo, la chica de fuego, no deben perdérselo- los animó. A Tucker le daba igual, y por insistencia de su madre fueron.

Mientras les decían que les iría muy bien en los negocios que su padre estaba por hacer Tucker se decidió a ver que era lo hacía que su morral pesara tanto, no le había metido nada, pero por las prisas y presión de parte de sus padres no se molestó en revisar su interior. La noche anterior le había pasado lo mismo, solo que ahora ya no tenía heridas, y de nuevo no recordaba nada. Algo aburrido por estar algo supersticioso abrió su morral, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro había un libro antiguo de gran tamaño adentro.

-¿Qué rayos…?- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Sucede algo Tuc?- se volteó su padre al verlo actuar así.

-No, nada- contestó ocultando su nerviosismo, pero Desireé solo se le quedó viendo algo pensativa, por fin lo había notado, era el, se trataba de el, un infortunio en el camino de Danny y Sam, un hombre lobo sin control, y esa noche habría luna llena…

* * *

Bueno, aclarando más dudas, en este fic el circo de Freakshow no esta compuesto por fantasmas y Lydia es una humana, solo que muy talentosa. La noche de luna llena en que Ember tratará de capturar a Dani se acerca, no puedo adelantar detalles ahora, eso tendrán que descubrirlo más adelante en el siguiente capítulo: Luna llena.

La aparición de Vlad esta fervientemente latente, no tienen idea de en que se va a involucrar… va a ser todo un lío.

La sangre esta a punto de correr…

Les doy las gracias por leer mi fic y los invito a comentar sobre todo. Un saludo especial a Etsu-chan ;) espero que te diviertas en tus vacaciones. Y un aviso más, creo que comenzare a hacer más grandes los capítulos, no me conformo con escribir pocas páginas, espero que no les moleste, a mi me encanta leer, y escribir también.

Besos y saludos

Vixen


	8. Luna llena

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de regreso. Lo prometido es deuda.

If it´s a Vixen work you can be sure that it´s an original creation of this Watcher Shadow…

From the sin and evil bottom I bring you my regrets and nightmares write in blood

* * *

**Tragedia Espectral**

**Capítulo ocho:** Luna llena

Teniendo que soportar los intentos de sus padres para que se animara un poco, Tucker se vio obligado a asistir a aquella función de circo. No era algo a lo que nunca hubiere asistido, tal vez si siendo niño, pero ahora se sentía algo ridículo por estar ahí, aunque no podía negar las chuletas que pudo conseguir afuera de la carpa valían la pena.

Al comenzar la función seguía pensando en lo que había en su morral, no era algo que el recordara poner ahí o haber encontrado, simplemente se había materializado y ya. Nuevamente le regreso a la memoria el hecho de que sus heridas misteriosamente aparecidas se hubiesen desvanecido de la noche a la mañana, otra noche en la que sus flagelaciones violentas y dolorosas se iban, tal y como la luna llena anterior.

Había una idea en su mente sobre una posible respuesta, pero solo era un teoría, y una muy poco creíble, pues el también había leído mitos y leyendas sobre criaturas y seres sobrenaturales, pero en nombre de Dios ¿Quién rayos iba a creerle que tenía el presentimiento de ser en realidad un hombre lobo?!!

Las antorchas se apagaron y la penumbra asoló a los que estaban en las gradas. La función estaba a punto de comenzar.

Esperando escuchar el típico redoble de tambores como en un espectáculo infantil siempre anunciando el inicio donde el presentador pasaba al centro del escenario y hablaba sobre lo fabuloso que sería cada acto y posteriormente dar a conocer el primero, se sorprendió mucho cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al oír una especie de cantos gregorianos lastimosos y llenos de fulgor y dolor como fondo en el inicio. Parecía como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión, pues al encenderse una muy tenue luz desde la parte arriba pudo visualizar al presentador en el centro con un saco largo, típico de los presentadores circenses, pero que a pesar de ser rojo no parecía ir al corriente con lo infantil. El rostro de ese sujeto era sombrío y lleno de misterio, pero lo que verdaderamente le erizaba los vellos era ver su sonrisa, pues parecía no ser de este mundo con esos ojos tan profusos y piel tan pálida.

-Damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos, se encuentran en el Circo Gótico, su peor pesadilla… Sus simples ojos mortales no habían sido capaces de observar más allá de su propia nariz, por que se continua diciendo que lo que no se puede ver o comprobar no existe, y no saben cuan equivocados estáis vos… Las criaturas, los animales, y los seres místicos se han ocultado de nosotros bajo el temor de ser contaminados por nuestro corazón pecador lleno de ira y descontrol en afán de sobrevivir de nosotros mismo señores... (…) Por eso hoy, siendo llevados por la curiosidad de la tentación en nuestro modo de vida se han unido a mi muchas criaturas y seres oscuros extraordinarios que nos demostraran, un vez más, todo lo inferiores que somos como especie…-

Una pequeña explosión acompañada por una nube de humo lo hizo desaparecer en lo que toda la gente pudo ver como un halo de oscuridad yacente del suelo o de cualquier sombra, pues seguían estando en penumbra.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir una bandada de murciélagos saliendo de todas partes rodearon al público haciéndolo estremecer y a algunos pedir ayuda, la última función que daban era considerada por todos como la mejor, pues siendo protegidos por las sombras nacientes de la noche al irse ocultando el sol les daban más poder a fuerza…

Aquel atardecer era el más extraño de todos, no se veía uno así desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, las luces que combinaba y relucían eran rojizas, desplazando al naranja normal y común del crepúsculo para teñir el cielo de sangre… el destino de alguien estaba escrito, y no podía escapar de el.

Tucker estaba impresionado, incluso se olvidó por completo de comer, pues lo que estaba viendo era algo imposible, un hombre había perforado a su "asistente" en el acto atravesándola con su puño, usando básicamente los nudillos para atravesarla por la boca del estómago. Le gente se asombró y aterró ante tal cosa, en un principio aplaudieron creyendo que era parte del acto, pero su algarabía declinó al darse cuenta de que la sangre derramada en el piso era real y aquella chica estaba en su letargo de muerte antes de su inminente fin en el que aquel sujeto la atravesó.

La gente gritaba alarmada, esta horrorizada por aquella escena, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo perforado de la chica cayó al piso mientras más sangre brotaba a borbotones de la herida.

Tucker y su familia ya se había acostumbrado a lo espeluznante de la función, sobre todo después de pasársela gritando a cada nuevo acto, pero lo que era el ahora presente era el más terrible hasta el momento. Incluso la gente se estaba levantando de sus asientos por tal horror, pero al ver que el cuerpo de la chica moviéndose en el piso se detuvieron y gritaron de nuevo asombrados, estaba viva.

Aquella chica pelirroja se levantó para que todos pudieran ver que efectivamente, había sido atravesada, que pudieran admirar que tenía un agujero en el centro de su tronco y seguía como si nada, y lo más importante, se podía visualizar el telón de terciopelo que había a sus espaldas por aquel pasaje, no había truco alguno.

Tucker se quedó boquiabierto, pero fue más su impresión como el "mago", al meter su mano de nuevo en aquel agujero y sacarla del otro lado para después salir de ella mientras regeneraba la herida era lo más sorprendente de todo. Prácticamente la había matado para después sanarla, pues era parte del acto. El público se tranquilizó, pero no podía quitarse el impacto de encima… y realmente eso no era nada, la noche apenas estaba por llegar.

*8*8*8*

En el palacio real del rey, que ahora era Vladimir, el supremo líder de Amity meditaba con las manos entrelazadas y recargando en ellas su barbilla en el trono, aquel color que se daba en el ocaso. No era nada menos que una señal de la naturaleza y la vida de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir… pero no con respecto a el.

La luz roja que iluminaba el cielo iba desapareciendo lentamente dejando paso al firmamento nocturno, del cual los destellos de ciertas estrellas comenzaron a adornar el paisaje, aún con lo sádico que se viera el cielo teñido de escarlata…

Por un segundo pensó en no alarmarse demasiado, pero en realidad si había motivos para preocuparse, pues en el aire había un misterioso aroma a muerte, pero no de mortales, era parecido al fin de los que se supone ya están muertos. Algo extrañado por eso al igual que molesto, se levantó de su trono y se encaminó hacia el palco por el que solía dirigirse hacía el pueblo, desde ahí podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el palacio, pero sobre todo, saber donde estaba Skulker cuando lo necesitaba y mandaba solicitar su presencia, razón por la cual le sorprendió mucho el no encontrarlo ahí.

Aquel guerrero cazador por su parte, estaba recorriendo los jardines marchitos del castillo. Aquel lugar tenía extensos terrenos que antes habían estado cubiertos por hermosa naturaleza que decoraba el ambiente, pero que con la caída de los reyes anteriores y la pérdida del heredero, ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese esplendor. Skulker se encontraba meditabundo, hacía tiempo que no veía a su novia, por no decirle amante, ya que al ser razas distintas se podía decir que no deberían estar juntos, pero para la pasión y el deseo no hay límites terrenales o espirituales, solo quedaba la lujuria.

Para la mala suerte de este, ella estaba algo ocupada en los asuntos relacionados con la supervivencia de su especie y el derrocamiento de lo que ella llamaba "Una maldita bruja que se atrevió a estropear mis planes de tomar Amity". Si, Vlad lo sabía, Skulker no era tan fiel y devoto a su mano controladora de poder como se creía, a cualquier oportunidad de apoderarse del reino y deshacerse de los impuros e inútiles humanos, el se levantaría junto con Ember para gobernar la tierra de los que antes fueron caídos y mandar en un mundo sin reglas donde solo gobernaran las criaturas hijas de la noche y maldecidas especies.

Si se suponía que estaba tan ocupada ¿como era posible que estuviera frente a el en esos momentos?

-Si Vlad te descubre aquí te enviara a la dimensión fantasmal- se apartó un poco de ella al estarla besando con tanta pasión y urgencia.

-¿Acaso es esa una amenaza?...-

Skulker apagó su voz de nuevo con sus labios.

-Sabes que no…- … -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No dijiste que no nos veríamos en un largo tiempo?...- le susurró de manera baja y seductora al hada de guerra.

-Se lo que dije, pero no pensé que te necesitaría para lo que vamos a hacer…- respondió participando en el mismo juego que el había empezado…

-¿Necesitarme?-

-Te propongo un plan- rió como si fuera inocente, por lo menos con el lo era, pues no le guardaba ningún secreto. De una manera más clara de ver las cosas se podría interpretar como las únicas veces en que era sincera de verdad… aunque lo malvada nunca desaparecería, ella era completamente un ser infernal… -Skulker… ¿Quieres cazar hoy?...-

*8*8*8*

Dentro de la carpa del circo, Danny miraba boquiabierto el espectáculo. Cuando pasó lo de la chica atravesada claro que se alarmó, pero más que nada se emociono, creía que era parte del acto. Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no, y más al saber que aquello era una habilidad, de todas formas al estar con Sam no podía esperar menos de lo perteneciente a las sombras…

Por su parte, Samantha también había visto el color cruel del crepúsculo y ahora que ya estaban en aquella función no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Tucker, el se sentía algo observado en algunos instantes de la noche, pero no le podía quitar la vista a cada acto representado, su magnificencia era tal al ser combinada a la perfección con las lúgubres visiones de las más horribles pesadillas que pudieran ser concebidas por humano o criatura alguno.

El sol ya no reinaba desde hacía ya un par de horas, al parecer la función era más tardada de lo que creían, pero ver actos tales como el que un "mago", por no decir brujo, sea capaz de mover muñecos de paja de vudú de todos los tamaños con un simple movimiento de su mano, o el que una mujer sea capaz de doblarse tanto y recuperarse en el piso de haberse roto el cuello o incluso el ver resurgir personas de entre una parvada de cuervos y halos de oscuridad hacían que incluso Sam estuviera asombrada por lo que veía, pero siendo más claros se podía definir como identificación con todo aquello, pues su ambiente siempre sería en lo más encavernado de la noche y sus tinieblas del abismo…

Pero no era un día de diversión para nadie en esos momentos, la luna había comenzado a subir y puesto a Tucker algo ansioso sin saber la razón, aunque ni siquiera Sam fue capaz de percatarse de esto, estaba más ocupada viendo el centro del escenario, habían prometido que contaban con la participación de un ser humano inmune al fuego, y eso era algo que ella quería ver con sus propios ojos. Es un lástima que en el preciso momento en el que fue saliendo aquella chica vestida de rojo que resultó no ser más que una pequeña niña al igual que muchos otros débiles mortales, Sam se sintió algo desairada, pero no desinteresada, después de todo nadie se puede salvar del poder del inflexible y poderoso fuego. Nadie excepto aquella pequeña niña de ojos azules, quien se atrevió a meterse a las entrañas de lo que en verdad eran flamas de carbonita, lo más cercano al calor intenso de la lava y de las cuales se mofaba con su gracia infantil y propia, sin guardar ningún resentimiento en su alma, solo diversión ingenua y sana, por lo menos para ella.

Por unos segundos Sam se le quedo viendo algo extraña, parecía haber algo en ella que la hacía ponerse en ese estado tan involuntario de trance al recordar algo.

Así que para cuando se mostró aquel final de la función con todos los participantes en escena agradeciendo al público por los aplausos, Tucker se paró de su asiento gritando desesperadamente y con terror por la metamorfosis que estaba transitando.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- llamo la atención de todos, más la de Danny, quien reconoció aquel tono familiar desde los días en que era solo un niño de apenas unos cuantos años de vida. Sam seguía hipnotizada mientras tanto.

-Tal parece esta a punto de comenzar la verdadera función Skulker- sonrió una cara maliciosa por entre una abertura de la carpa al mirar a la gente alejarse espantada de ver como Tucker estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo y no era parte del circo, pues los participantes estaban igual de intrigados por tal cosa.

Aquel cazador fantasma estaría al pendiente de hacer que la fiesta entre Danny y Sam con el hombre lobo no se terminara, tiempo suficiente en el que Ember podría acceder completamente a Dani y él obtener alguno que otro espécimen para su colección.

La luna llena brillaba con su luz pura y preciosa sobre los cielos ennegrecidos de la Tierra maldita de Amity.

Tucker, convertido en hombre lobo completamente, no tenía idea de que hacía en aquel lugar tan lleno de gente, pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver por la expresión de sus rostros captados de inmediato, sabía que no era bien recibido, por lo que simplemente siguió su instinto y trató de escapar.

-¿Qué es eso Lydia?- se aterró Dani ante lo desconocido y monstruoso que veían sus ojos, y a pesar de que la mujer sabía de que se trataba prefirió callar.

-Calma Dani, no pasa nada- la abrazó evitando que siguiera viendo aquello, pues se encontraba petrificada. Tucker no tenía control, en medio de lo que era su huída se topaba con gente despavorida que se ponía en su camino en lo que trataban de alejarse, por lo que temiendo el de ellos también, terminó hiriéndolos sin quererlo con sus afiladas garras, y sin darse cuenta hacer una terrible derramamiento de sangre al desmembrar a algunas personas y rasguñar a otras, era terrible que pudiera estarle pasando aquello, por lo que su subconsciente ya apagado lo obligó a traer a la luz su sed de sangre, accionando el gatillo de su hambre por carne fresca, teniendo a tantas personas en aquel extraño lugar se podía servir de lo que quisiera.

-¡Sam!- se levantó Danny confuso en que hacer exactamente, pero al voltear a donde se suponía debía estar Sam, después de estar helado por la sorpresa mientras veía a Tucker convertirse en aquella bestia, no se percató de que su acompañante ya no estaba con el. Aprovechando la confusión se apartó de Danny para ir a recoger el libro del morral de Tucker, pues como lo había estado viendo desde hacía ya un rato, pudo descubrirlo tirado a un lado de las ropas rasgadas del chico que antes era humano y ahora criatura, para después abrirlo estando debajo de las gradas y buscando lo que la había obligado a ver a aquella niña en su actuación de manera tan peculiar.

-Vamos… se que estas aquí… ya te había visto antes…- susurraba mientras pasaba las hojas en busca de lo que le había venido a la mente, y cuando por fin pudo hallarlo y releerlo dirigió su mirada hacia el centro del circo, la zona principal donde se daba el espectáculo, aquel presentador calvo junto a los demás miembros del mismo, pero por sobre todos ellos estaba aquella extraña mujer tatuada abrazando a una shockeada niña de cabello negro que parecía más una muñeca de trapo apenas pudiéndose parar… -No…- dijo en su mente en el momento justo en el que descubrió desde donde estaba aquella violeta en su brazo que comenzó a crecerle y salir en surcos enramados por su cuerpo alrededor del brazo, aquella era la noche en que su destino como vía se cumpliría, para eso había llegado a este mundo proviniendo de la nada y llegando a marcar la historia con su vida, pero no sin antes haber salido igual o peor de estigmatizada que nadie más. Y eso Ember lo sabía a la perfección, por lo que antes de que una asombrada Sam pudiera intervenir ya se encontraba rodeando con sus congéneres a todos los alertados circenses a quienes ordenó que le entregaran a la niña.

-¿Para que la quieres?- la defendió Lydia mientras Freakshow se colocaba enfrente de ellas con su báculo en caso de tener que pelear con aquella criatura maligna.

-Eso no te importa en lo más mínimo- respondió altanera a líder de las hadas de guerra, pero por nada la iban a dejar ir tan fácil.

-Eso tendrá que ser bajo mi cadáver- le confirmó Frederich amenazante ante la cara de pocos amigos de Ember que lo miraba con odio intenso. Dani en realidad no sabía que pensar, ¿Cómo era que había acabado en medio de una pelea por su custodia entre su nueva familia y ese extraño ser volador?...

-Me parece una propuesta demasiado interesante- se burló con una sonrisa simple antes de hacer que las llamas de su poder atacaran al pobre hombre hasta derribarlo.

-¡Frederich!- se heló Lydia al ver lo que había pasado, pero no se atrevió a soltar a Dani, por el contrario, se aferró más a ella.

-Entrégamela- le ordenó de nuevo Ember, pero esta no accedió.

-¡ALTO! – Se escuchó una voz desde las gradas que el hada líder reconoció, pero que al saber de quien era le dio más coraje y razón para lastimar de igual manera a la chica que trataba de proteger a Dani -¡NOOO!- gritó al ver como Lydia caía y la pequeña trataba de reanimarla justo antes de acabar en las garras de Ember.

Danny estaba preocupado por el hombre lobo, pero entre gritos de la gente corriendo y huyendo pudo ver aquella extraña escena en la que aquella hada de guerra que reconoció del bosque secuestraba a esa pequeña niña de cabello negro.

-¡Detente!- escuchó la voz de Sam que recientemente había salido de donde antes estaba el público sentado. Quería detener a Ember, quien al percatarse de que estaba a punto de hacer un conjuro se dispuso a atacarla.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo victoriosa con la niña en brazos justo cuando junto con sus guerreras creaba una pared de llamas lanzada directa hacía Sam.

Al ver esto Danny solo pudo seguir sus reflejos y volar hacía donde estaba su oscura amiga, pero como no le daba tiempo de quitarla del camino solo pudo hallar el ponerse en frente para recibir el ataque por ella.

-¡Danny!- se percató de su aparición Sam al verlo frente a ella a unos pocos metros, de un ataque como ese nadie salía ileso, aún si ya estaba muerto sería su fin.

Pero por razones intensamente profundas y desesperadas de las manos del espectro comenzó a despedir una extraña energía luminosa de color verde que se propago en un campo de fuerza que retuvo el fuego y evitar así que cumpliera con su acometido de destruir al toparse con aquella barrera.

Ember se sorprendió mucho de esto, pero preocuparse por ello solo le hacía perder el tiempo, por lo que ordeno la retirada, ella y sus guerreras tenían que planearlo todo para cuando los botones de las violetas se abrieran. Aparte, no había de que preocuparse, su amante lo tenía todo listo para que ella pudiera estar tranquila por completo.

Cuando Danny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se miró incrédulo, no sabía que podía hacer eso, era un nuevo poder.

-¡Danny…!- se acercó corriendo Sam -¿Cómo… ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?- le preguntó cuando por fin recuperó el aliento.

-Yo… no lo se… solo lo hice…- contemplaba sus manos donde antes había energía saliendo –Recuperaste el libro- le dijo al observar lo que llevaba en brazos, pero lo que no se esperaba recibir era que ella le diera la noticia de tener que ir a rescatar a esa niña -¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Ese va a ser el sacrificio de esta noche- lo calló explicándole rápido, pero un aullido acompañado del grito de alguna otra víctima de aquel hombre lobo suelto los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tucker…- se dispuso a ir hacia el aún con lo que le había dicho Sam, pero algo aún más peligroso y desafiante los detuvo a ambos.

-Si yo fuera tú estaría más preocupado por mi propia vida que por la de ese licántropo Fenton- habló una lúgubre y reconocible voz para Danny, quien sobresaltado y al mismo tiempo empezando a encolerizarse volteó.

-Skulker…- pronunció su nombre entre su rabia creciente, tanto para Sam como para todos esas no podían ser en lo absoluto buenas noticias -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, si sobreviviste aquella vez aún con lo que te hice de esta no te podrás escapar- le apuntó amenazante con su ballesta, y a pesar de saber el riesgo Danny no declinó.

-Inténtalo…- masculló.

Por el bosque, bañada la noche con aquella luna llena y topando con varias copas de los arboles en su vuelo, una pequeña e inocente niña se cubría la cabeza temerosa de los seres que la habían raptado y lastimado a sus amigos. No sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida y asustada, aquella marca en su brazo ni siquiera la había notado, pero se hizo más fuerte y visible cuando las llamas que aturdieron a Lydia no le hicieron daño mientras que la otra desfallecía.

Danny esta a punto de enfrentarse a Skulker, Tucker esta suelto y Ember a punto de llevar a cabo sus planes de matar a Dani… ¿Qué se supone que deben atender primero?...

* * *

Aquí Vixen reportándose, lamento tardarme tanto, estoy en semanas de evaluación en la escuela, así que cuento con poco tiempo por lo menos en estos días, pero no hay problema, procurare seguirle pronto.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

XOXO

Vixen


	9. Violeta

Al fin el siguiente capitulo… YuY U

Sorry, I´m so sorry... I know that I´m late X.o

* * *

La sangre recorría fervientemente su cabeza hirviendo. La adrenalina había sido liberada por todo su torrente sanguíneo; el corazón le latía zumbante en el pecho casi directo a explotar, latiendo cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte y más intenso. Estaba a punto de vengar la muerte de su familia reclamando la cabeza de su declarado némesis, el asesino tan esperado por ver, uno de los que habían sido enviados a destruirlos por competo hasta exterminar en su totalidad el legado de cazadores de fantasmas del que provenía, matando más a la leyenda que había muerto al decaer e ir desapareciendo la creencia de lo sobrenatural. Cumpliendo con su objetivo: acabar con todos los miembros de la familia… aunque Skulker no había sido más que un enviado de Plasmius, pero esto lo entendería hasta un tiempo después de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

**Tragedia Espectral**

Skulker apuntaba al corazón de Danny sabiendo que si la flecha de su ballesta llegaba tan solo tocarlo sería su fin. Desde que comenzó su movimiento bajo las ordenes del rey auto impuesto sometido por su poder espectral, había portado la tarea de atrapar y eliminar a sus presas tanto humanos, congéneres o seres místicos, daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando cumpliera con su encomienda. Así que copiando las técnicas y estrategias de los más famosos cazadores de brujas, fantasmas y demonios, Skulker baño sus flechas con aceite de rosas del carmín, pero no de rosas comunes, pues estas eran especificas al poseer un veneno único, sustancia letal capaz de matar lentamente a cualquier espectro absorbiendo su energía poco a poco, drenando la fuerza de su espíritu en medio de un letargo terrible y doloroso en medio de un calmado y tormentoso sufrimiento de agonía. Su orgullo había sido afectado al enterarse que una de sus presas se le había escapado y buscaba levantarse en su contra y también en contra de su rey, mismo gobernante al que quería derrocar, pero que por el momento obedecía infiltrado, así que estando en tal posición quería destrozar al chico.

**Capítulo nueve:** Violeta

-Así que fuiste tu el que trato de detenerme después de matarlos…- recordó la noche en que fue a cumplir el encargo que le había mandado el recién coronado rey, antiguo consejero de los monarcas antes de dar su fortuito golpe de estado para obtener la corona. La misión era de complicada, pero no en el aspecto físico, ya que para el no era otra cosa más que una serie de asesinatos más; sabía que eran cazadores de fantasmas y podían estar esperando un ataque o aparición de algún espectro en cualquier momento, por eso ataco cuando estaban cenando, con la guardia baja al pasar un tiempo de calidad con su familia… -…eso explica la brisa fría que recorrió mi piel… fallaste al tratar de detenerme una vez muerto- hizo resentir a Danny, le hablaba fijando con su vista el punto preciso al que debía adentrar la flecha en su cuerpo, su gabardina negra y sombrero cazador inspiraban aires de respeto, pero con su azul e inerte piel despertaba temor, más al estar mirándolo con tal odio. Mofándose de Danny seguía aumentando la reacción de la poca gente que aún huía… -Tal parece que nuevamente vas a fallar en tu intento fantasma…-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para culminar la ira de Danny.

-Eso es lo que tu crees…- murmuro ocultando su cara tras su cabello claro con sobriedad, lo que le había dicho lo hizo recordar pedazos de lo que tuvo en vida, su familia, Tucker, Valerie… su odio no podía estar en limites tan altos –Te voy a demostrar lo equivocado que estas…- cambio su semblante mostrando su increíble poder sobrenatural en aumento al haber empezado a iluminarse sus pupilas fosforescentes.

Por un segundo Skulker sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al mirar aquellos ojos llenos de odio y sed de venganza, sus deseos enfermos de matar y destruir se veían ínfimos comprados con el odio de Danny. Aún así no se pudo contener, tenía órdenes irrefutables de exterminarlo, y el asunto ahora era personal, pues nadie se le escaba a Skulker. Así que disparó.

Fue inmensa su sorpresa al percatarse de que aquel chico que había calificado de débil e inútil, acababa de sujetar aquella flecha envenenada con su mano sin ninguna dificultad, no le había importado en absoluto la velocidad, solo un guerrero era capaz de tales actos, por lo que ese chico hubiera podido hacerlo parecía ser una señal, pero ¿de que?

Con todo y la impresión no dejaría que lo intimidara, tenía más flechas, si esa no había dado a la primera las siguientes debían llegar a su objetivo, por lo que se dedico a seguir disparando después de lanzarle una mirada furtiva respondida solo con más rencor.

Sam miraba la escena algo preocupada, había algo que no estaba bien. Acababa de ver que su amigo contaba con más habilidades de las que creía y que sus sentimientos lo movían mucho junto con su fuerza de voluntad; pero esa confianza en Skulker, esa perseverancia en querer destruirlo con tanta seguridad a pesar de haber fallado a la primera siendo que se sentía el mejor de todos le era preocupante. Tenía que haber algo más…Y entonces ese recuerdo apareció de la nada…

-No…-

_-No eres nada de lo que tu maestra fue. Sus enseñanzas __y magia fueron despreciables al atentar contra nosotras protegiendo a los débiles humanos, pero tu, tu eres peor que bazofia, ni siquiera puedes valerte por ti misma- rió Ember mirando a Sam por encima del hombro mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba lejos, hacía poco que la maestra de Sam había muerto y esta trató de detener a Ember de una buena vez por todas a la primera oportunidad que vio, pero falló - ¿Crees que solo con tu intuición y apenas desarrollados poderes vas a poder detenerme?- soltó como sarcasmo, pero completamente seria._

_-El…- miraba en el pasado, esa sombra bajando al lado de la líder de las hadas de guerra, ese sombrero cazador, las botas, el color inhumano de piel… su aliado, su acompañante, su amante…_

_-Skulker…-__ lo llamó la de cabellos en llamas._

-¡Los dos están juntos!- se percató de inmediato –Esto no puede ser… Ember lo tenía todo planeado, por eso trajo a Skulker aquí, para asegurarse de que Tucker y el nos impidieran detenerla, sabe que este es el año del Octavo Hueso, cualquier criatura sobrenatural maligna o maldita tiene las posibilidades de desarrollar más sus habilidades…- dirigió su mirada a su amigo –Por eso Danny se ha vuelto así de poderoso tan abruptamente, las hadas de guerra se volverán la raza mas fuerte si terminan su ritual hoy… pero…- fijo sus ojos violetas en el espectro al que le había brindado su amistad hasta hacía poco tiempo, conociendo a la perfección que lo único que lo movía era el deseo de venganza no podría intervenir en su pelea con Skulker, no se lo perdonaría si lo hacia… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces? ¿Sentarse a ver como pasan las cosas sin intervenir en nada o hacer algo?...

¿Cuál era la respuesta indicada?

-Muere- dictamino disparando desesperadamente todas sus flechas sobre un enfurecido fantasma de cabello plata, pero ágil y sorprendentemente rápido esquivó una a una de las envenenadas flechas del guerrero cazador girando sobre si mismo en un salto hacia atrás repitiéndolo constantemente.

-No te será tan fácil esta vez- le aseguró Danny mientras sentía como de sus manos nuevamente se desprendía aquella energía fantasmagórica con más potencia, de nuevo estaba ese ardor en sus ojos… Skulker sonrió por esto.

-No te creas tanto niño- dejo su ballesta a un lado, colgándosela en la espalda para después desenvainar la espada que traía en la parte de atrás de la gabardina, conduciendo por ella la misma energía espectral que Danny pero esta vez de color azul. Por un momento esto resulto alarmante para Danny, la ventaja que creía tener no existía en realidad…

-Maldición…- murmuro algo desalentado de su nueva habilidad, pero sin dejar a un lado sus ganas enceguecedoras de pelear con el.

-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? Pero si no eres más que un mocoso, ¿de verdad crees que me vas a ganar a mi, Skulker, el cazador más temido en el continente? No seas iluso- apuntó con su espada empuñándola con destreza –Ataca si aún tienes deseos de acabar cortado en dos- bajo al piso retándolo aún más, quería que pelearan sin ventajas en el aire, pero Danny no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada del mundo.

La fuerza de Danny no era lo suficiente para enfrentar la espada de Skulker, puños contra metal nunca ganarían en las condiciones en las que estaba, pero cada vez que Sam intentaba intervenir Danny le gritaba que se alejara, siempre recalcando que esa era su pelea y no debía meterse, aún cuando la pelinegra estuviera consumiéndose por dentro al no poder ayudar a su amigo solo por su necedad.

-¡Danny, por favor!-

-¡Tu no te metas! ¡Esto no te involucra a ti!- retenía el filo de la espada de su enemigo con las palmas de sus manos estando en el piso a punto de encontrar su fin a causa de un descuido anterior.

-Tu novia tiene razón, deberías escucharla y darte por muerto- sonaba entre burlón y entretenido el otro sabiendo que tenía a su oponente justo donde quería. Este ni siquiera se preocupaba por negar lo que le había dicho, solo quería recuperarse para darle una paliza a Skulker sin piedad, pero cada vez estaba más cerca el filoso metal de su piel, estaba resistiendo con muchas fuerza, pero finalmente alcanzó a penetrar su carne provocándole un dolor inimaginable… la espada también había sido cubierta con el veneno de las flechas…

-¡Danny!- escuchó la voz de Sam gritar nuevamente, acababa de ser atravesado por Skulker, y a pesar del dolor una extraña paz había llegado a el, probablemente por el veneno, pero lo hizo ver algo más cuando volteo a ver Sam, algo que no había visto en ella antes, acaso eran… ¿lágrimas?, si, estaba llorando por su causa... y por necio no le había dejado involucrarse. Solo recordaba haberse sentido así al ver alguien llorando por el, y esa había sido Valerie… el gesto de preocupación, señas de abatimiento, tristeza en su rostro, impotencia, esa imagen tan penetrante, en el tiempo en que la conocía no la había visto vulnerable… y débil, desapareciendo poco a poco sus fuerzas, comenzó a sentir y recordar la culpa de lo que había ignorado…

_-¡Tenemos que detener a Ember!-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- renegó al escucharla, a penas se habían salvado del ataque de todas las hadas de guerra juntas y ella ya quería ir tras la líder, si de por si una era un problema toda una cuadrilla de ellas lo sería en extremo peor._

_-Ese va a ser el sacrificio de esta noche- señalo a la niña que había secuestraron, esa era la fecha en que Ember y las demás hadas de guerra matarían a un infante, y esa víctima inocente era Dani… por supuesto que iría tras ella junto con Sam, pero antes de al menos poder reaccionar a esto y responderle a la ojilavanda, un aullido no muy lejano acompañado por la caída de otra presa lo hizo concentrar su mente hacia otra dirección._

_-Tucker…-__ visualizo a su amigo en la mente… convertido en aquella bestia…_

-¡Raquette!- escuchó la voz de Sam en la lejanía trayéndolo a la realidad, justo a tiempo para ver como Skulker volaba por los aires a cusa del hechizo que la hechicera le había lanzado, y el que la trataba de bruja por su oscuro aspecto. A tales alturas no dejaría que Danny siguiera evitándole pelear, no tomaría su lugar, solo estaría a su lado en el combate también –Danny…- se arrodillo a su lado viendo la herida que lo había atravesado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, alejado del corazón y sin ser el hombro aún.

-Te dije que no te metieras en esto…- dijo con pocas fuerzas, sentía pesados los párpados y su voz disminuída.

A la distancia, un recientemente escondido hombre lobo cerca de la gran capa del circo, observaba tratando de entender por que la voz de ese chico le parecía tan familiar. Si, aún en ese estado bestia conservaba algo de conciencia que su instinto no había corrompido.

-Haz cometido un gran error niña- se levanto Skulker con aires impuros de revancha regresando de nuevo a usar su ballesta, el que una simple bruja le diera batalla no era algo que toleraba, no lo estaba tomando nada bien.

-Sam…- la miro Danny con su miedo por ella oculto por el dolor de su herida, el veneno estaba haciendo lo suyo… -Vete de aquí…- pronunció débil. Sam, lo escucho, pero no quiso obedecer.

-No- negó -no me iré sin ti- le aviso al tiempo que regresaba con el tomando delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos –Prometí que te ayudaría, no voy a abandonarte ahora- le dirigió una mirada segura, sin duda alguna. No lo iba a dejar dijera lo que dijera. Para Danny el verla en esa postura inamovible le provocó una leve sonrisa a pesar de su dolor y debilidad, pues no se sentía solo…

No supo por que, pero de cierta forma el rose de la piel de Sam le proporcionaba esperanza… aún cuando parecía que todo fuere a acabar en pocos instantes…

-Es una escena bastante romántica la que tenemos aquí…- se burló el fantasma cazador después de caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos, el escuchar su voz de nuevo no hacía otra cosa más que fastidiar –Es una lástima que no puedan disfrutarla por mucho tiempo, puesto que los dos encontraran su fin al mismo tiempo… Oigan, no se queden así, es poético- rio –Los dos morirán juntos…- terminó apuntando al corazón de Sam dispuesto a matarla frente a los ojos de Danny, ya que a su parecer eso le daría un toque extra de locura a sus últimas palabras.

Sam alzo su mano nuevamente, en espera de que disparara. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, ella no iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente también, no si controlaba bien sus emociones para contraatacar con su magia…

-Despídete… Danny…- habló por último, señalando la futura perdida para el joven fantasma, pero en ese preciso momento una sombra se desplazó de regreso rompiendo la tela de la carpa, gruñendo y haciéndose paso hacia Skulker con una velocidad tal que alcanzó a derribar al cazador justo después de que disparara. Sam se quedó estupefacta por esto, pero logro destruir la flecha con un hechizo justo para ver como Tucker, aquel hombre lobo que hacían lejos según sus mentes y criterios, en realidad permaneció en las cercanías todo el tiempo, y ahora estaba atacando a Skulker, casi brindando una mano amiga al estar en problemas. Tucker supo reconocer los rasgos y la voz de Danny. En definitiva Sam no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa por su aparición.

-Tucker- lo miro desde el suelo su amigo.

-No hay tiempo- interrumpió la hechicera tomando a Danny y poniéndose de pie, cruzando su brazo por sus hombros para que por lo menos pudiera pararse, aún si el propio aire al respirar lo estaba sofocando. Cuando Sam volteo a ver a la criatura que entretenía a Skulker haciendo tiempo para que escaparan, pudo notar en sus ojos transformados un destello de inocencia mezclado con algo de pena, como si un mal recuerdo le hubiera llegado por parte de su lado humano. Le hubiera gustado tratar de descifrarlo, pero no había tiempo para eso, por lo que, algo torpe, pero seguro, se llevó a Danny de ahí.

-Gracias…- alcanzó a decir cuando miro por última vez a Tucker antes de salir de la carpa.

*8*8*8*

Calcinantes, así se pueden describir sus lágrimas al tocar el suelo en la tierra húmeda y removida a donde había aterrizado cargada aún por aquella extraña mujer. Nunca en su vida había volado, y ahora que lo había hecho lo hizo presa del miedo, aunque tenía que admitir que por el trayecto algo largo y estremecedor, logro calmarse un poco al bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero no le duraría nada esa falsa tranquilidad, pues tratándose de Ember todo lo que pueda llegar a tener esperanza no es más que un espejismo inútil para lo que vendría después.

-Su majestad, ¿Por qué venimos volando tan bajo y lento? Pudimos haber llegado desde hace más de un ahora…- se atrevió a quejarse una, la reina solo reacciono lanzándole una daga cerca de la cara haciéndole una leve herida en la mejilla de la cual se deslizaron unas leves pero notables gotas de sangre.

-¿Por que pudimos habernos topado con el hombre lobo y acabar hasta ahí idiota? ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?- tiró molesta a la niña, quien grito al estrellarse con el tronco de un árbol.

Desde donde estaba Dani se podía observar un prado no muy extenso, pero marcado para serlo. En los troncos de los arboles, a una altura promedio arriba de dos metros y medio, colgaban antorchas encendidas con llamas verdes y azules, fuego sobrenatural. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el pentagrama formado con sales o algo parecido a la arena que se hallaba dibujado en el piso, justamente en el centro del terreno, en donde en cada intersección de líneas había una copa negra.

–Encadénenla- ordeno Ember –Aún falta tiempo para que la luna este en posición- marcó una línea en el piso con su fina pero filosa espada -En cuanto la luna llegue al tope con esta marca nos encargaremos de ella- la señalo ante las demás mientras dos de sus guerreras y seguidoras de cabellos rojos cerraban en las muñecas de Dani unas pesadas esposas conectadas a una gruesa cadena aferrada al suelo. No estaba inmovilizada, pero no podría escapar por más que lo intentara, sin mencionar lo pesadas que eran esas negras cadenas.

Como había escuchado todo no quito la vista de encima de la marca que puso Ember en el suelo. Estaba en un lugar extraño como prisionera de seres alados extraños, y por alguna razón sentía una gran presión en su corazón, una corazonada al saber que de esa no saldría bien librada. Permanecía sentada, mirando callada con su llanto silente el como la luna ya había avanzado la mitad para llegar hasta la marca que había hecho la mujer que la secuestro. Si bien al conocer algunos cuentos de hadas creía en ellas ahora deseaba no creer, como si con la fuerza de su fe la ayudara a hacer que nada de lo que pasaba estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

Tales pensamientos la hicieron querer morir en ese momento, por lo que dio rienda suelta a su llanto, se sentía totalmente desprotegida, ya no le importaba que la escucharan, tenía miedo y no lo iba a negar ni ocultar más. Si tan solo Freakshow y Lydia estuvieran hay, pero ni siquiera sabía aún continuaban con vida, y ese pensamiento la hizo destrozarse más por lo que lloro de peor manera. Fue en esos momentos de debilidad que notó que un su brazo había algo dibujado, enramado u ondas, pero marcado en negro sobre su piel, proviniendo directamente de la marca con forma de un violeta.

Viendo cerca una luz que la distrajo, Dani se puso de pie para ver de que se trataba, y a lo lejos, prestando más atención a los terrenos del prado, pudo ver que en frente de ella, del otro extremo, las hadas de guerra preparaban hilos de seda enredados en los arboles. Así fue como pudo escuchar una conversación cercana de peligrosa importancia y significado, sobre todo por el símbolo que representaba para la pequeña niña.

-La raza humana siempre querrá dinero y placer para subsistir con sus bajos instintos, de verdad que no comprendo por que Freakshow rechazó la recompensa que Ember le ofreció por la niña- hablaba una hada de ropas negras con otra de otro color,

-Culpa, recuerda que dos de nosotras trabajaban antes con el en el circo hasta que descubrieron que eran hadas de guerra y se unieron al clan, el único que queda en todo el mundo, por eso Ember creía que lo tenía de su lado y si aceptó, pero como vimos cuando fuimos por ella, sentía remordimientos por haberla vendido, no por nada le devolvió a su majestad la riqueza que le había dado traicionando a su palabra-

-Si, no es más que un hipócrita, venderla y luego arrepentirse… pero que tipo resulto ser…- negó con la cabeza antes de atender a como las llamaban para seguir con los preparativos.

-Tranquila Jade, ya vamos, aún falta para que sea hora de desangrar a la mocosa…- rio malvadamente junto con las otras. Dani se quedó helada al escucharlas, desensibilizadas y comentando sobre lo que no sabía de Freakshow. En su corazón solo cabían dos sentimientos punzantes: traición y miedo…

* * *

El DannyxSam se dejara notar más adelante, ahora lo primordial es Dani. Nada más pasa este semestre y me dedico a la continuación. Espero ahora si tener tiempo para seguirle, al igual que inspiración…

Bueno, antes de acabar este fic (que todavía falta) tengo que poner una cosa sobre la mesa: mi segunda pasión aparte de escribir es dibujar, así que si para el próximo año puedo acceder a una paleta para hacer dibujos digitales, abriré mi cuenta en dA para publicar tanto en español como en ingles un comic que pienso hacer de el. XD

No se ustedes, pero yo creo que Butch Hartman podía hacer más larga la historia de Danny Phantom, claro, aunque la mía tendra cosas propias, lo cierto es que no dibujo tan mal, así que espero tener dinero para comprarla y emprender el proyecto.

Bueno, me despido.

ViXeN


End file.
